Pokemon Chronicles: The Kanto Story
by FieryNinetales
Summary: Seven years after the journey of Ash and company, we follow Garret Oak and his friends on a journey through the Kanto Region. But with on going threats from a mysterious group, Garret finds it hard to stay focused on his journey.
1. Team Rocket Madness: Part 1

Alright, I am so excited for this story to come up on FF, I've wanted to do this for a long time now, and now finally I get a chance to. This story will be a lot like my other one, Total Drama Island: Gotta Catch 'Em All, so I don't know what will happen to it, I might delete it, might not. I don't know, we'll have to see. Anyway, read, relax, and ENJOY!

* * *

_--_

_--_

_--_

* * *

_Female Narrator: We've all seen this story before, the story of a child who won't settle for his life at home, and wants to go out on an adventure. This kid, who is normally the center of attention, is usually reckless and headstrong. He won't listen to people._

_I feel like I met this kid on my journey through the world of Pokemon, a world where strange creatures inhabit vast ranges of land. Among these are Pokemon that swim, breathe fire, fly, generate electricity, and many, many more abilities. These creatures are alien, strange, but a miracle._

_This kid brought me and my friends many adventures, some crazy and dangerous, and others, well…let's just say this kid made us realize who we really are._

_I love this kid to death; he is my true best friend…_

* * *

_--_

_--_

_--_

* * *

_**(Garret's POV)**_

I listened to the buzzing sound of my alarm clock. It didn't matter because I was already awake. I didn't sleep a wink the whole night. Today was the day that would change my whole life. Today was the day I would choose my starter Pokemon and leave on my journey through the Kanto Region.

I glanced at the clock and read seven o'clock. I hopped out of bed eagerly, sloppily organizing the sheets over it. I zipped out the bedroom door and to the bathroom as I took a quick shower. I quickly dried myself off and dressed. Before I went downstairs, I ran a comb through my light brown hair.

I had packed everything the night before. It was all crammed in a backpack. If you couldn't already tell, I was excited. I had been excited ever since I told my mom that I wanted to go on a journey, and she said yes. It was just so surreal that I would be leaving today.

As I was dashing down the stairs, I wondered which Pokemon I would choose. I had heard that Bulbasaur was the best for beginning trainers, but yet I also heard the Charmander was a good choice for people who like a challenge, and I LOVE a challenge. Then again, somebody told me that Squirtle was a good Pokemon for people who want a companion that will do as it's told. It was a big decision.

I entered the kitchen speedily and sat down at my place at the table. My plate had a pile of pancakes with butter and syrup. My mom was at the sink washing dishes. My sister, Molly, wasn't here, so I figured she was still sleeping, and neither was Tony, my brother, but he had to work early in the morning, he was probably in the field already.

Molly was old enough to go on a journey, and she did have a Pokemon, but she hasn't been very excited on leaving yet. It'll hit her one day, she'll want to leave.

"Hi honey," she said with a smile.

I smiled back.

"Have you decided what Pokemon you're going to choose?" she asked as she straightened her skirt and sat down across from me.

"No," I replied through a mouthful of pancakes.

She nodded. "I had a friend who chose Squirtle, and she won almost every single contest with it."

"It's just too bad I don't want to be a coordinator."

"You're father was a coordinator you know."

I quickly depressed. My dad just disappeared one day, didn't leave a note, didn't call us to tell us where he was or where he was going, my mom and I came home one day and he was just gone. We don't know what exactly happened to him. He could have left, he could have been kidnapped, or he could have been…killed.

I pushed the thought out of my mind. Today was not a good day to be depressed, especially not around the Pokemon. I heard that the Trainer has the biggest influence on the Pokemon's personality. I don't need sulky Pokemon walking around with me.

"Yeah, I knew that." I got up from the chair and brought my dishes to the sink.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Look, I know it's been a month and you probably think he's not coming back, but you can't give up hope. He loved us, he wouldn't just leave without an important reason."

I didn't respond and I heard her get up and go outside. She came in holding a newspaper up to her face.

"Gosh, another Pokemon Center robbed. I've never seen so many robberies this year, it's just unrealistic." She looked from her paper. "Why haven't people done anything about this?"

We locked eyes for a moment before she went back to her paper and I ran upstairs. I ran to my room and grabbed my backpack. I went back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth quick as I could.

When I reached the front door, I hollered to my mom that I was going to grab my Pokemon and that I'd be back soon. I swung the door open and walked out.

The professor was my grandpa, Professor Oak. He told me no one would get a Pokemon till I got one. I don't think that was a big promise to keep, since not very many people would start and adventure now anyway.

I reached the Lab in ten minutes on foot. There was a huge crowd in front of the Lab. I knew it wasn't people who needed a Pokemon, because a lot of them were adults with Pokemon at their sides. So that only meant one thing, something bad happened.

I pushed my way through the mob of people and up to the front door. I knocked and the door opened a crack and someone pulled me inside. I looked and saw that it was my auburn colored hair cousin Gary. Gary would have been about seventeen now. He had grown a considerable amount since the last time I saw him. He'd been traveling for a while now, doing whatever grandpa told him to do.

The professor was my dad's father. My dad's name was Samuel also. Samuel Jr. Grandpa always tried to talk him into naming me Samuel too, but my dad wouldn't allow it.

I looked over at the desk, and Tracey was sitting there. His face showed mixed expressions of fear, anger, and worry. His fingers were tapping quickly across the keys on the keyboard.

"What's going on?" I asked Gary.

He turned and started walking to the computer. "I don't know, I came to work this morning to find that grandpa was gone, along with several Pokemon. Uh, this is going to cause and incredible lawsuit if we don't find those Pokemon."

I looked at him incredulously. "Grandpa's missing and all you care about is a freaking lawsuit."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Please, Garret. Knowing grandpa, he probably went to look for the Pokemon, he's fine. I just wish he would have left a note or called or something."

I took a second to ponder the situation. "Where's Daniel?" I asked.

Gary smirked. "Kid's been in the Lab for hours, looking for evidence."

That's Daniel, he's always been fascinated by mysteries. Daniel was my best friend. He was the smartest, coolest, most amazing kid I knew, until I started my journey, of course.

"Look kid," Gary started at me. "If you came for a starter, I'm sorry, all those were stolen too."

Gary looked at me sorrowfully when he saw my expression depress. I quickly cheered up.

"Daniel's been asking for you all day," Gary told me.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him." I stalked into the backroom and saw Daniel on all fours. He was analyzing the ground closely. He's such a nerd.

"Daniel!" I yelled. He about touched the ceiling he jumped so high.

"Oh my God! You scared me!"

I laughed. His expression softened.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked between laughs.

"Looking for evidence." He turned his head back to the floor. "Did you hear about the robbery?"

"Yeah." I kneeled on the floor beside him.

Although Daniel was my age, he was a bit taller than me. His hair was dark brown, almost black, and his pupils were normally very big. He wanted to become a professor, that's why he worked for my grandpa.

"Listen, I think we should go find them."

His eyes got large. "Hell no! Do you know how dangerous that will be?"

"Yeah, but I think something bad happened to grandpa. Usually he'd call or something by now. I mean, it's already eleven o'clock."

"You may be right, but, what if we get hurt, then we won't be able to help them."

"Well, that's why Gary and Tracey are here."

He scrunched up his face.

"Come on," I begged.

He sighed, "Fine."

* * *

A few minutes later, we snuck out of the back door of the Lab and ran into the forest.

"How are we going to do this, we don't even know where they are?" Daniel asked me.

"I don't know, you're the detective, look for clues," I replied as we came to a halt by a river.

It didn't take us long to find our first clue. The professor's bag was suspended from a branch jutting out of the side of the river. We both spotted it and ran to it. Daniel reached one hand out and grabbed it, but he almost fell into the river. He's always been kind of clumsy.

We kneeled on the ground as Daniel opened the bag. In it, we found three Pokeballs, a camera, a tripod, and a tape. There was absolutely nothing else. I dug out the camera and tape and pressed play.

We saw grandpa standing there, in front of the river.

"_If anyone finds this, something bad has happened to me. Team Rocket, a notorious group of thieves, have broken into the Lab and stolen countless Pokemon. They intend to give them to their boss, whom I don't currently know. The boss will then do something with these Pokemon, which I also don't currently know._

"_The thieves took the Pokemon and fled into the forest, I have been tracking them with m Pidgey, and I think they have seen, for I have a feeling I am being watched. This is the reason I leave this to you. If anyone sees this tape, please come and look for me and these Pokemon."_

All of a sudden, sparks of electricity flew by the professor's head.

"_I gotta go. Listen, take the Pokemon I left in the b--"_

It cut off. I looked at Daniel worriedly.

"We need to find him."

He nodded. All of a sudden, we heard noise coming from the nearby bushes.

Daniel said, "Grab the Pokemon and call Gary, I'll go see what's going on."

I grabbed the balls out of the bag as Daniel cautiously approached the bushes. I dug my phone out of my pocket and dialed Gary's number.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Gary yelled. "DO YOU REALIZE HOW SCARED WE WERE?!"

"I'm sorry!" I held my defense. "But the professor really is in trouble, he left a tape. Something bad happened. He said if anyone found it then we needed to look for him."

"Where are you?" Gary asked calmly, but I could hear the stress in his voice.

"We're in the forest by the river."

"Okay, we'll be there in a second. Make sure you stay where you are, keep Daniel there too."

"O-okay," I stuttered. Too late.

He hung up.

I ran to the bushes where Daniel would be, but there was just one problem, he was gone.

"Daniel!" I screamed. "Daniel?"

I turned every direction looking for my best friend.

_**

* * *

**_

(Daniel's POV)

I walked to the bushes as I heard Garret dial Gary's number. I kept hearing strange noises and seeing weird shadows.

I took a few steps and fell straight through the ground. It seemed like I was falling into darkness forever, until I finally hit the bottom. It felt like I broke every bone in my body.

Through the pitch blackness of the hole, I saw the shape of a Pokemon, but that Pokemon quickly burrowed back through the ground, probably going back up to the surface. I pondered the thought of going through the hole the Pokemon left, but I would never be able to fit.

I heard rustling above me, it was Garret, he was calling my name.

"Garret!" I tried calling back, but he couldn't hear me. "GARRET!"

I heard Garret run another direction and thought that my life was over, no one would find me in an elongated hole. They would forget about me, and I would die of starvation.

I sighed, this was depressing me, I couldn't just give up! I needed to at least try to get out.

There were many vines jutting out of the sides of the hole, I figured it I could climb my way out, I could find Garret and worn him. Where there is one booby trap, there will be more.

I used what little body strength I had to pull myself to the first vine. My feet scraped the sides of the hole as I tried desperately to keep my grip. I reached for the next vine and grabbed it, but I felt a jabbing pain in my arm from the fall. I tried with all my might to pull myself up. The next one I pulled myself up to broke and I almost fell back down.

I exhausted myself as I reached the surface. I almost couldn't pull myself up because I was so tired. I kind of slithered across the ground. I sat up slowly and laughed to myself. I had just saved my own life. I wanted to collapse right there and go to sleep, but I knew I still had to go find Garret.

I held my left arm closely to my stomach as the pain came back. I limped back to the river side and looked for him, but instead, I saw a pair of boys running towards me. They grabbed each of my arms and helped me down to the ground.

"Sit down, your leg is bleeding like hell," Tracey told me.

I hadn't even noticed until now. My pant leg was soaked in the red liquid, and I could feel the pain in my leg. Gary quickly lifted the pant leg up and tied a cloth around the wound. Tracey handed me a few pills.

"What are these?" I asked breathlessly.

"They'll stop the pain."

"My arm is killing me."

Gary turned his attention from my leg to my arm. He rolled the sleeve up. I saw a bruise running the length of my forearm to my elbow. It was swelling something awful.

"It's probably sprained. I'll get some ice," Tracey said. He reached in his bag and pulled out an ice pack. He placed it on my arm and it was suddenly the best feeling of my life, it sent chills through my body. I let out a small moan.

"Where's Garret?" Gary asked me.

"I don't know." I told him the story about the tape and about the unidentified objects in the bushes and about the hole I fell in. I told them about Garret not being able to hear me and running off in some direction.

"Oh yeah, there are probably hundreds of other booby traps like that hole over there." I motioned with my head to the area near the bushes.

The boys nodded. "We better warn Daisy," Tracey told Gary.

Daisy was Gary's older sister. I would imagine that Daisy chose to come with, because Gary would not in his right mind let other people come to look for dangerous thieves besides Tracey.

Gary got up and turned away to call his sister.

"Don't worry, we're going to find Garret and the professor," Tracey told me.

I could only hope.

_**

* * *

**_

(Garret's POV)

After I couldn't find Daniel, I went off in search of him. I had no way of telling if he was hurt or kidnapped or just started chasing after whatever he saw. I kept calling for him, not caring if it gave me away.

I went deeper into the lush area of trees and grass. I couldn't hear anything at all over the noises of the Pokemon, but I kept yelling. I was completely exhausted, I had no idea how long I had been walking, I was starving, I was tired, but most of all, I was scared.

I stumbled into a clearing where I saw a girl hanging from the tree. She was breathing heavily and sweating really bad. Her blonde hair hung close to the ground. Her face was turning purple and I could tell she was about to pass out.

"Oh my God!" I said as I ran to her. Her ankle was tied with a noose. I reached up there and tried to loosen it enough so she would come down. There was no circulation at all in her foot, it was swelling very badly. I noticed the absence of shoes. "Please help me," she begged.

I loosened the noose enough for her to slip out slowly, and then I held her and helped her down to the ground.

"Thank you," she said, I could see the color coming back to her face. "I'm Tara."

"Garret," I replied.

"Nice to meet you," she said, out of breath. She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

I glanced at her foot, which went down in swelling a little bit. "How is your foot?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore," she said with a shake of her head.

"Can you walk?" I asked.

She nodded and stood up.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I was walking to Pallet Town. I saw these two people running through the forest, they were running really fast like they were trying to get away from someone, so I followed them and the found me and set up a trap. I've been in that tree since early this morning."

"Hm, booby traps, that's probably what happened to Daniel," I thought aloud.

She stopped. "Who's Daniel?"

"My friend." I told her about everything that had happened prior to me finding her. I told her about the professor and the tape and everything. That's when I remembered that I had to find Daniel. I walked Tara to the trail that would lead her to Pallet.

"Just follow this trail and you will hit Pallet Town, go to the Lab, when we are done here, we will be back."

She nodded and walked down the trail. I stared at her until I couldn't see her anymore, then my phone started ringing. It was Gary.

"Hello, Gary?" I said.

"Where are you right now?" Gary asked.

"Standing at the mouth of the path that leads to Pallet Town."

"K, we're coming to get you. DON'T MOVE!!!"

He hung up.

_**

* * *

**_

(Tara's POV)

I was scared I would run into those creepers again, so I sprinted to Pallet Town, in socks. They stole my shoes when they trapped me in the tree. The path was long, but straight and narrow, so I knew that I wouldn't need to choose any forks in the road.

Once I reached Pallet Town, it wasn't hard to find the Lab. I did what Garret told me and walked inside.

"Hello?" I hollered. "Anybody home?"

I walked around the Lab, taking everything in. Everything looked very complicated, nothing in my league.

I was born and raised in Viridian City, with my dad, and my brothers. My dad was an ex-detective. I went on some missions with him. It was really a fun topic. He carried around with him a Zubat, he said Zubat were the best at finding people because of their echolocation. My mom died when I was little. My dad was honing in on a crime ring, and evidently they took her and shot her to teach my dad a lesson. They said if he ever came close again, then he would go after me and my brothers next. My dad stopped the detective business after that.

My brothers are twins, Jaime and Jason, they went on their adventures already. They were so crazy and reckless. There had been numerous times where dad had to get them out of sticky situations. They were quite the brothers, I was never bored.

I walked over to the computer on the desk. I shook the mouse and the screen popped to life. The site was Google. I set my bag down on the desk (after I found it in the forest on the way here) and typed in "Kanto criminals".

A screen popped up. I scrolled down, skimming the sites. I stopped at a site that said "The Dangers of the Kanto Region". I clicked it. I scrolled through a lot of landmarks like Mt. Moon and town attractions like the Fuchsia City Safari Zone. I kept scrolling until I found a link that said "Team Rocket". I thought maybe that's what the 'T' on all of their costumes stood for. I clicked it.

There were about two pages on just this undercover group in Kanto. I read about what their motives were, they stole Pokemon and would give them to their leader, in which the leader would do something unknown with them. I read about the past leaders of the group like Milo, who died of cancer, Angela, who died in prison, and Giovanni, who was assassinated. The newest leader was currently M.I.A., and no body knew who he/she was.

I kept scrolling down until I recognized the faces that I had seen in the forest, a girl and a guy. The girl was tall and tan. Her hair was a dullish purple and rested at her shoulders, it said her name was Bonnie. The boy's hair was black and spiky. He was slim, and very intimidating. It said his name was Clyde. I read that they are the most wanted out of all of Team Rocket, even more than the leader. The site said that the rewards for catching these criminals would be more than 40,000 dollars.

It also said that these were very dangerous criminals that would stop at nothing to get what they want. It said they've killed, kidnapped, and vandalized for what they need.

It became clear to me that these people were very dangerous, and it was also clear that the group in the forest was unaware at what they were up against. There was one more thing that became clear.

I needed to warn these people.

_**

* * *

**_

(Garret's POV)

I sat for a few minute before the group came to get me. Daniel and Gary were there.

"Where's Tracey?" I asked. "And where have you been?" I said to Daniel.

"It's a long story."

"Tracey went to find Daisy," Gary told me.

I was shocked.

"You brought Daisy?!" I yelled. "You guys don't even know what we're up against. I found this girl hanging from a tree and her foot was about come off from no circulation, and I can't believe you let Tracey go off by himself! You should have gone to look for Daisy together!"

Gary looked pissed. "WELL WE WOULDN'T BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE IF YOU TWO HADN'T RUN OFF!!"

"GRANDPA NEEDS HELP, WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE LET THE POLICE HANDLE IT?!"

"GUYS!!!!" Daniel yelled. "None of that matters now, what's done is done. What's important now is that we find Daisy and Tracey, and save the professor!"

Gary and I turned away from each other in anger. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Daniel roll his eyes and walk towards the area were I found Tara. I ran after him.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Well, if we're going to find Daisy and Tracey, then we better get going."

I turned to see Gary following us, taking in the scenery.

"How do you know where they are?"

"I don't, but if we're going to find them, then we better start looking."

"Why don't you just call them?"

"Good luck getting cell service in the middle of a forest."

I turned to see that we were surprisingly far away from the path to Pallet.

After a few minutes of walking, we got to the clearing where I found Tara.

"This is where I found that girl," I informed.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

I pointed to a tree. "She was hanging from there by her foot. Judging by her face, she was pretty close to passing out."

Daniel took a few steps towards the tree but then stopped and knelt to the ground.

"Wow, they almost had me again."

He got up and turned to walk the other way. He grabbed a rock off the ground and threw it in that direction. As it landed on the ground, two parts of a metal cage flew from either side and snapped together.

"Oh my gosh, you could have been crushed if you had gotten in between those bars," I told Daniel.

"They don't care," Daniel said.

"Where do they get the technology and the money to do this?" Gary asked. "They sure have come a long way from before. They used to be the worst 'nappers in the world."

"Must be the new leader," Daniel inquired.

Out of the shadows stepped a girl. She was tall, probably Gary's age. She had dull purple hair that rested on her shoulders. She was wearing a weird costume that had a 'T' on it.

"It is the leader," she said with a nasty grin.

We all turned when we heard a girl scream. Tara was running our way. She had scrapes on her face and arms. She ran up to me.

"Help!"

We looked and saw a tall male with messy black hair. He was wearing the same costume as the girl. He had Tracey and Daisy by the hair. He shoved them towards us.

"We're Team Rocket," they said at the same time.


	2. Team Rocket Madness: Part 2

Well, here is the second part of the beginning of the story. In the last chapter we met Garret, Daniel, Tara, and Bonnie and Clyde. If you haven't guessed already, they will be the main characters in the story and will probably be the only people with a POV (point of view). Read, relax, and ENJOY!

* * *

--

--

--

* * *

_Female Narrator: Last time on Pokemon, we met Garret, a boy that dreams of becoming a Pokemon Trainer, but a mysterious team is standing in his way when they kidnap a bunch of Pokemon and maybe even the professor._

_This "Team Rocket" keeps interfering with the group's plan to rescue the professor by laying booby traps, but in a clearing, they have their first altercation._

_Now, the continuation of Pokemon._

* * *

_**(Tara's POV)**_

I left as quickly as I could. If these people were really this bad, then the people in the forest needed to be warned ASAP. I found the path out of Pallet Town fairly quickly. I knew I wouldn't have much time until it got dark, and I couldn't walk around the forest in the dark, so I knew I needed to leave NOW!

I ran into the forest, bag around my shoulder. I borrowed shoes from someone who lived at the Lab. They were sitting at the front door, so I just took them.

I practically sprinted down the path. The sun started to disappear behind the trees. I skidded to a halt when I hit the end of the path.

_It's not good to be out here so late, and I don't even know where these people are._ I thought.

As dusk started to set in, my eyesight got a little worse. It was starting to get hard for me to tell the difference between the Pokemon, the trees, and rocks. I wandered aimlessly for hours.

I dropped to the ground hopelessly. It was useless, I wouldn't find those people and Team Rocket would murder me.

My head snapped up as I heard rustling in the bushes. A tall, dark figure stepped out of the foliage. He was holding two people by the hair in each hand, and standing beside him was a Pokemon. The people had scratches all along their body. There was a small Pokemon beside him.

"What do you want?!" I yelled, recognizing him as Clyde.

"Sandshrew, scratch," he said inaudibly. The small Pokemon standing beside him leaped at me and started attacking me with his claws. Its claws were incredibly sharp. It scraped my face and my arms, along with making various cuts in my clothing. I screamed and started running.

I couldn't see, so I had no idea where I was going. I ran for a mere few seconds before coming upon the clearing that I had been trapped in. There were several people standing there. I recognized Garret, and two other people. They were facing Bonnie, the other Rocket.

Garret saw me and I ran to him.

"Help!" I said.

I turned my head and saw the boy walking up to the clearing with the two people in his hands. He shoved them at us, and I could see that they were a boy and a girl.

"We're Team Rocket."

One of the boys standing with Garret dashed to the two sprawled out on the ground.

"Daisy!" he said and helped the girl up. The boy stood up next to the other guy and the girl.

The Pokemon that attacked me crawled up the Rocket's back and on to his shoulder. From the bushes where Bonnie was standing, another Pokemon came out. The darkness shadowed the Pokemon so I couldn't tell what it was. Bonnie pulled out another Pokeball and threw it in the air. Out popped another Pokemon that I couldn't see.

I saw the three older people that I hadn't met yet pull out their Pokeballs. They called out their Pokemon.

"Garret," the boy standing beside him said. "We could really use those Pokemon in the bag right now."

"Uh, right!" Garret shuffled through his pockets and pulled out three little balls. He threw one to Daniel and one to me. I recognized it as a Pokeball.

The boy quickly called out his Pokemon. The fire on its tail illuminated the clearing and I could see the battle unfolding before me. I recognized that Daisy's Pokemon was a Butterfree, and that the boy that was being dragged by Clyde had a Clefable and a Venomoth, but the other boy's Pokemon were different to me. I didn't recognize any of them.

Garret called out his Pokemon. It was green and had a bulb on its back. It was kind of a cute Pokemon.

I enlarged the Pokeball and called out my Pokemon. The Pokemon I was stuck with wasn't familiar to me either. It was blue and had a long tail with a brown shell. Its round head was pretty cute.

We VASTLY out numbered them. It was like nine to three, but something told me that this would still be a challenge. I saw Daisy and the black haired boy take on the Pokemon that was scratching me, and the other boy take on the yellow mouse that was standing by Bonnie. Garret, the other kid, and I took on a Pokemon that had a long snout. It was yellow with brown fur that made it look like it was wearing pants.

"Bulabsaur!" Garret yelled. "Use Tackle!"

The green Pokemon launched itself at the other Pokemon. Bulbasaur hit with a hard impact, but the Pokemon looked unscathed.

"Charmander!" the other boy yelled. "Use Scratch!"

I recognized that attack. The Charmander ran at it, but this time, the Pokemon jumped out of the way.

I ran to Garret's side. "What is that?" I asked.

"No idea, I think it's called a Drowzee."

I nodded. "What's my Pokemon called?" I asked as I heard the boy yell out another attack.

"It's called a Squirtle," he informed. I nodded. "What attacks does it know?"

"At this level, it knows Tackle and Tail Whip."

"Okay," I nodded.

I dashed back to my Pokemon. "Squirtle, use Tackle."

The Squirtle launched itself at the Drowzee like the Bulbasaur did. It hit the Drowzee in the stomach and it wavered, but kept up.

I heard Daisy yell out, "Butterfree, use Silver Wind!" I turned my head to see the flying bug. It had its wings outstretched. It brought them in quickly and a gust of powder that hit the Pokemon that attacked me in the forest. The Pokemon flew back into a tree. It quickly burrowed under the ground.

I looked back at the battle in front of me. The Charmander was lying on the ground, unconscious, and the Drowzee still looked unscathed.

"Bulabsaur! Growl!" Garret yelled. The little green Pokemon firmly planted its legs on the ground and let out a menacing growl. The Drowzee shrunk away a little. I figured Growl must have been a status attack, because the Drowzee didn't seem hurt.

"Squirtle!" I yelled. "Use Tail Whip!"

My turtle Pokemon turned around and wagged its tail mockingly at the Drowzee. The Drowzee looked aggravated.

I looked at Garret as the Drowzee was running towards Squirtle.

"Now is your chance!" I yelled to him.

He looked panicked, but yelled. "Bulbasaur, Tackle!"

The Bulbasaur started running towards the Drowzee, gaining speed. Just as the Drowzee was about to hit Squirtle with a Pound, Bulbasaur rammed into it at full speed and it went barreling into a tree.

The Drowzee got back up. He was tired, it was pretty obvious. He didn't have much strength left. He ran at the Squirtle, apparently still angry, and hit it as hard as he could with a Pound. Squirtle went flying through the air and hit the tree trunk. He slid to the ground, knocked out.

Garret looked at me and the guy standing next to him. "You two, call your Pokemon back and get to the nearest place you have cell phone service. Call the police right away!!"

The guy nodded and called his Charmander back. He ran and grabbed my arm and started dragging me back to the path. I quickly called the Squirtle back.

* * *

_**(Garret's POV)**_

I saw Daniel drag Tara into the darkness after he called his Charmander back. I didn't realize how hard this would be without the Charmander's tail.

I looked around the field frantically. I couldn't see anyone or anything.

I heard Daisy yell out, "Butterfree, use Flash!"

The dark area around us suddenly lit, and I could see the Drowzee sneaking up behind Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, look out!" I yelled.

"Bulba?" I questioned, looking at the Drowzee jumping in the air and bringing its tail down. The Bulbasaur rolled quickly out of the way. The Bulbasaur shot seeds out of its bulb that quickly sprouted and wrapped around Drowzee. It fell to the ground in pain.

"What is that?!" I yelled. I caught Gary glance at me. "That's Leech Seed!" he yelled.

Drowzee's energy was quickly whittling away. It was time to end this.

"Bulbasaur! Finish it off with Tackle!"

Bulbasaur broke out at a run and hit head first at the Drowzee. Drowzee flew yards away, and I finally defeated it.

I fell to my knees and started laughing. I ran a hand through my hair. I had just won my first battle. Bulbasaur broke out at a run to me. He leaped into my arms and I hugged him close. There was a large grin on his face. I knew there that Bulbasaur was my starter, Squirtle and Charmander could go with whomever two they wanted to, but Bulbasaur was mine.

Over in the other side of the field, I could see Gary, Tracey, and Daisy were wrapping up with their battles. They called their Pokemon back, as did Team Rocket. Bonne and Clyde looked at each other, and then quickly sank into the shadows.

"Don't let them get away, they have the Pokemon!" Gary yelled. I followed Gary as he went in pursuit of Bonnie, and Tracey and Daisy followed Clyde.

Gary and I pushed through the think bushes and plants as Bonnie phased in and out of our line of sight. She was a fast runner. We chased her deep into the forest. We came into a clearing, different from the one where they hung Tara from the tree. Bonnie was standing there, at the opposite side of the clearing, and standing beside her was my brother, Tony.

* * *

_**(Daniel's POV)**_

I drug Tara out of the clearing. We ran in many directions, trying desperately to find the path.

Tara stopped and pulled her wrist away from my hand. "This is useless," she said. "We need to find a better way to do this, wandering around a forest in the dark isn't going to help us find the path.

Suddenly, a large dome of light engulfed the area around us, and we could see.

"Flash," I muttered. "Must be Butterfree."

Tara smiled and stared at the light. "Uh, I want a Butterfree."

"Alright, let's get going," I said and grabbed Tara's wrist again.

"Wait," she said and pulled away. "I've been through the part of the forest by the path twice already, if I find certain landmarks, I'll be able to find the path."

She looked around. "Like that rock! I was close to there when that weird Pokemon attacked me!"

She looked around some more. "And I came from that way!" she said, pointing. "Let's go!"

She grabbed my hand and drug me into a different part of the forest. As we went one, she kept pointing at different things, and going different directions. I was guessing that she didn't come straight to the clearing judging by how many different areas we were getting into.

We finally came to the path and I pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

"Hello?" the Viridian Officer Macy answered.

"Hello, Officer Macy? There's been a kidnapping."

"Tell me everything you know."

"Well, the professor, Professor Oak, went after the thieves who stole the Pokemon at the Lab, and they kidnapped him. About six of us have been in pursuit and currently, I don't know who is winning or losing. A friend and I were told to leave and call you."

I turned to look at Tara, who was gone. I turned every direction, looking for her frantically. I hit the end button on my cell phone.

"Tara!" I yelled. "Tara!"

I tried to find my way back to the clearing, but evidently I don't have a memory like Tara and ended up getting lost.

"TARA?!"

* * *

_**(Tara's POV)**_

After I led that kid, Daniel, I think his name is, to the mouth of the path, a hand wrapped around my mouth and an arm wrapped around my waist. I was pulled into the dark foliage.

I was kicking and screaming as Clyde carried me some where. He held me bridal style with his hand on my mouth. We walked for a while, and then he dropped me on my ass in a clearing. Jeez, it's a miracle I hadn't broken something that day.

He dug out some ropes from his backpack. He tied me up quickly by my feet again. He led me to a cliff edge and tied the end of the rope to a rock and pushed me off the edge. I felt extreme pain in my legs as I hit that after bounce.

At the bottom of the cliff was a river. I suddenly started panicking. I heard Clyde laughing evilly above me.

"If you yell for help, I'll cut the ropes!" And with that, he was off.

My bag was hanging loosely from my arm. I didn't know if I was going to be able to hold onto it much longer, so I just dug out Squirtle and let the bag go. I tried to look at the land above me. I had one shot to get Squirtle up there, and if I missed, I could pretty much kiss it goodbye. It would float down the river and I would be left to die.

I threw it with all my strength. The ball hit the land at the top, but when Squirtle got out he started falling off the cliff. I grabbed him by the leg before he could fall.

"Squirtle, you need to go get help!" I told him. He crawled up my arm and up the rope to the land where he started running.

* * *

_**(Garret's POV)**_

The look on my brother's tanned face wasn't pleasant. I was a mixture of fear, anger, and shock. He didn't know what was going on at all. When he saw me, I saw worry add to the list of emotions.

"Let him go!" Gary yelled at Bonnie.

Gary and Tony had always been very close. They've been best friends since they were little. They were about the same age, and they used to do everything together. They went Trick or Treating together, they would have sleepovers together, and they even said they were going to room together when they moved out.

I looked at Tony's feet. They were tied by a rope. I had just realized they were standing at a cliff, and I could hear gushing water at the bottom.

Bonnie smirked and pushed Tony off the edge. She ran into the forest.

Gary and I ran to the edge. My brother was hanging there by a rope. His hair was barely touching the river.

Gary turned to me. "Garret, when I tell you to, untie the rope from the rock, but don't let go of it."

Gary grabbed onto the rope. "Go," he said. I slowly started untying the rope. Once the rope was untied, it slid across my fingers and started burning them. I let go of the rope and Gary went jerking forward, almost to the edge. I could tell already my brother's head was under the water.

I quickly grabbed the rope again and helped Gary pull.

"Can't one of your Pokemon help?" I asked. Gary let one hand off the rope and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a Pokeball.

"Blastoise!" he called. "Dive into the river and grab Tony."

The Blastoise jumped of the edge and landed with a splash into the river. He swam up the current and grabbed my brother. Gary and I let go of the rope. I looked over the edge and saw Blastoise carrying Tony up the cliff. Blastoise jumped and landed squarely on the ground.

"Thank you Blastoise," Gary said, calling him back. Gary was out of breath.

I ran up and hugged my brother.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"She had me the whole time, tied here. If I had moved and inch, I would have fallen off the cliff."

He sat on the ground and Gary started untying his ankles.

"Ah, my legs hurt. What kind of cruel bastards are these people?"

"They're called Team Rocket," Gary started. "Remember Ash?"

Tony nodded.

"Well, apparently, he had two of them following him and his friends everywhere. They never let up, but they kept on losing."

Tony and I looked at Gary intently.

"Well, ever since Giovanni was assassinated, they've had a new leader. I'm sure he changed their tactics completely."

"Can't anyone stop him?" Tony asked.

I shook my head. "No body knows who or where he is."

Tony looked at the ground.

"Well we need to find out!" he said. That's Tony, he's always been very optimistic.

Gary and I helped Tony up, when I caught Tara's Squirtle running up to me from the bushes.

* * *

_**(Daniel's POV)**_

I lay in the leaves on the ground. I was exhausted, it was, like, twelve in the morning, and I should be sleeping.

I jolted up straight when I heard rustling in the bushes, and out stepped a yellow mouse Pokemon. I recognized it as a Pikachu, but not just any wild Pikachu, but Bonnie's Pikachu.

"Dammit," I muttered. I dug out my Pokeball and held it tightly in my hand as the tall, slender Rocket stepped out of the bushes, a wicked smile on her face.

"Pikachu, Thundershock," Bonnie said.

The Pikachu stored electricity in its cheeks and released it all on me. The pain was so unbearable. My muscles clenched and I couldn't relax. That's when Charmander popped out.

It had an angry look on its face and lunged at the Pikachu. It drew its claws out and scratched the Pikachu hard across the face.

"Pika!" the Pokemon yelped.

Charmander's face was twisted in rage. Its claws were still out as it lunged at Bonnie and scratched her across the face. Bonnie screamed.

"Pikachu!!" Bonnie yelled. "Give that damn Pokemon everything you have."

Pikachu stored up a ridiculous amount of energy and released an amazing Thundershock on Charmander. Charmander yelped in pain, but then his eyes began to glow red. He inhaled an insane amount of air and let out a very powerful ember that scorched the Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as it collapsed on the ground. Bonnie called it back and ran back into the forest.

I looked at Charmander. It looked exhausted. It collapsed in my arms.

* * *

_**(Tara's POV)**_

It didn't take long for Squirtle to get back with help. I saw Garret, and two boys I didn't know. One I had seen at the big battle in the field, and one I hadn't seen before.

They cut the rope and pulled me up. They untied the rope around my feet and I instantly got up and started running.

"Where are you going?" Garret yelled.

"I need to find Daniel!" I yelled back.

* * *

After a few minutes of running, I found my way back to the path, but he wasn't there. Instead I saw a pair of nasty eyes looking at me and the new Pokemon I was now terrified of. Luckily, Squirtle had caught up with me. He glared at the scary Pokemon with the claws.

"Scratch," Clyde said to him.

The Pokemon started lunging at me and all my wounds from it suddenly started hurting again. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the attack, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Squirtle tussling on the ground with it.

They popped back up.

"Squirtle, Tackle!" I yelled. Squirtle lunged at the Pokemon, but it easily dodged it. Squirtle kept going and hit a tree. Squirtle got back up. Even though I could tell it was about to faint, it looked stronger than ever.

It ran to the Pokemon and inhaled deeply. When it exhaled, a barrage of bubbles came out of its mouth and hit the evil Pokemon. It cowered and ran back to Clyde's shoulder. Clyde ran away.

I ran to Squirtle and caught it before it hit the ground from exhaustion. I sat on the ground with it and held it as I heard Garret and the two boys come running through.

Garret stopped. "What happened?"

* * *

_**(Daniel's POV)**_

After I beat Bonnie, I called Charmander back for a rest, and started walking again. I wandered past the clearing where the fight was at. I walked deeper and deeper into the forest.

I came out of the bushes and found a camp. There were three tents pitched up, and a fire blazing in the middle. It looked pretty empty, so I decided to look around.

I went into the first tent, which had clothing strewn around the floor. The bed was messy, and all the supplies were pushed to the side of the tent. I went to the next tent which looked the same.

I entered the third tent, and there lying in the bed…

…was the Professor.

* * *

_**(Garret's POV)**_

After I introduced Tara to my family, she told me what happened. She was also talking about how she didn't know where Daniel was, and that he could be in trouble.

Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Danny.

"Daniel!" I said, answering the phone.

"Oh my gosh Garret, I found him!" Daniel told me.

"You did." My eyes got wide.

"Yes, he's knocked out right now, and he's been strapped to the bed. I found a bottle of sedatives beside him. By the looks of it, he's been out for a while."

"That's amazing, where are you?"

"I'm a little past the clearing where we had that big fight, just keep going straight from there and you'll hit it."

"Awesome, we're on our way!" I hung up.

"Daniel found Grandpa!" I yelled. Gary yelled "yes", Tony fist pumped, and Tara smiled.

"Follow me!" I said, and we started running.

We ran past the clearing and kept going straight like he told me to. Sure enough, we hit a camp with three tents, and standing outside one of them was Daniel, he was holding a bag. Daniel jumped when we found him, and then quickly calmed down.

"He's in here," Daniel said, opening the tent door for us. Sure enough, there was the professor, lying in the bed.

"I found the Pokemon too, they're in here." He opened the bag for us and we saw hundreds of Pokeballs stuffed into the bag. Daniel gave the bag to Tara and went to helping Gary, Tony, and me stand the Grandpa up.

We got him out of the tent and Tony and Gary started walking. We followed before Team Rocket could get back to camp.

After about an hour, we made it back to Pallet Town. I had called Daisy and Tracey about a half an hour before and they said that they went back to the Lab already.

We went straight to the Lab and laid the professor on the sofa. He started coming to. His eyes slowly opened.

"W-where am I?" he said groggily.

"You're home," I said with a smile.


	3. One Big Happy Family

I think this is the fastest updating story I've ever written. Most stories have just been so uneventful and really just boring. I would like to say that more characters will be introduced in the story, there will be about five more, and they will be rivals. I already have them created, and they have personalities, and certain different "relationships" to the main characters. So yeah, one will be either in this chapter or the next, I haven't decided yet. So anyway, read, relax, and ENJOY!

* * *

--

--

--

* * *

_Female Narrator: Last time on Pokemon…_

_The battle with Team Rocket continued on as the group fought to overcome the Rockets. Tara and Daniel managed to escape, but later had to fight Bonnie and Clyde._

_Garret won his battle against the Drowzee, and eventually found his brother, Tony._

_Daniel stumbled upon the camp where they found none other that Professor Oak. The group managed to make it out of the forest unharmed._

_Now the continuation of Pokemon…_

* * *

--

--

--

* * *

_**(Daniel's POV)**_

I unlocked the door of my house and stepped inside. The keys flew to the counter as I threw them. I checked the messages since my parents were currently out.

We got the professor to tell us what happened and he explained that after he made the tape, he got into a fight with the Pikachu. He lost and they drug him to their camp and gave him sedatives so he wouldn't wake up and leave. He knew they were coming, so he put the bag on the branch on the side of the river, and quickly stuffed his camera in there.

We let Tara stay at the Lab until she was ready to start on her adventure. She told me she wanted to be a coordinator. I told her I wanted to be a professor, so I became a professor's assistant.

Garret and Tony went home to their frantic mother and sister. They told them everything that had happened.

Tracey went to stay at Gary's house while Tara occupied his room. He said it was no big deal, but I guessed he just wanted to get close to Daisy.

Garret and I stayed at the Lab late that night. It was nice to be alone and away from all the drama. I kind of envied those two, because they would be leaving and I would be staying.

Tara told us everything about her family that night. I felt like I knew them personally because she kept on saying stuff about them. She made us some of her amazing hot chocolate. She said there was a secret ingredient in them. It warmed us up.

I walked through the living room and upstairs to my bedroom. I tossed my bag on my bed and changed quickly. I had just gotten off my shift at the Lab and I was going back with Garret to see Tara.

I dashed downstairs, throwing an old sweatshirt on before leaving. I grabbed the keys off of the counter and locked the door as I left.

I lived near the Lab, so it was easy to walk back, and it was a beautiful day. I jogged to the Lab and opened the door. Today, the professor and Gary were showing Tara around the Lab and telling her how things work. I wanted to be there to help.

I stepped into the waiting area and Garret was already there.

"Hey," I said, walking towards him.

"Hey, he replied. "They're getting her a storage box for her Pokemon on the computer."

I nodded.

"How's the professor?" I asked. Ever since the night before, he couldn't really walk straight, I just hoped the sedatives had worn off by now.

"He seems okay, he still looks groggy and has dark circles under his eyes, but other than that, he looks fine."

I nodded again.

After a few minutes of awkward silence…

"So, when are you leaving?" I asked.

"I don't know. I kind of want to ask Tara to come with me."

I felt a pang of grief. Just thinking about how exciting their journey would be was depressing knowing I wouldn't be there. I tried my hardest to give a smile. Thinking about not seeing my best buddy for months was saddening.

After a few minutes, Tara came out. She was wearing glasses, a garment I didn't know she had. They were square and black. And I could tell by the logo on the glasses that they were designer. She was pretty dressed down; she had a white T-shirt on with really short sleeves and grey sweatpants that were too big for her. She was stepping on them as she walked towards us.

"Hi guys," she said with a smile.

"Hey," we both replied.

Her eyes brightened. "Guess what."

"What?" Garret asked.

"The professor said I could keep the Squirtle!"

We both smiled. It wasn't hard to tell that she loved that Squirtle already, and they made a great pair. Squirtle was a very energetic Pokemon, and she seemed like she would be the one that could handle him the best.

I TOTALLY forgot about my Charmander, I just kind of kept it after last night. I really hoped it could be mine forever, I didn't have a Pokemon, and with Garret leaving, I would need some company.

* * *

_**(Garret's POV)**_

As afternoon approached, Tara and I got ready to leave. I hadn't asked her to travel with me yet, but I was going to. It was going to be hard being away from my best friend, so I would need some company, and I'd never been to a Contest before.

I threw on my backpack. Bulbasaur was sitting on my bed waiting for me to go.

"Bulba, bulba," it chimed,

"We'll be leaving soon Bulbasaur," I told him. "Hey, do you think should ask Tara to come with us on our journey?"

Bulbasaur gave me a smile. "Bulb," it said.

"Okay, good."

Bulbasaur followed me outside of the house. We walked to the Lab, and Tara and Daniel were standing outside of the large building, along with grandpa, Gary, Tony and Tracey, and my mom. Molly was standing beside her with her Jigglypuff in her arms. They were saying their goodbyes to Tara.

"Bye guys," I heard her say as I walked over there. There was a mob of "bye" and "see you" and "till next time". She started walking off, but I stopped her.

"Hey Tara," I said, grabbing her arm. "I was wondering if you wanted to travel with me." That was about the hardest thing I've ever done.

She smiled. "Okay! I was actually going to ask you if I could come with you, but you obviously beat me to the punch."

I laughed and looked at Daniel. She followed my eyes to Daniel.

"I'll wait by the town entrance," she said, walking away.

I walked up to Daniel and gave him a big hug.

"I'll see you soon," I said. He nodded.

I went over to Tony and he hugged me and kissed me on the head. "Be safe, bro."

"I will," I replied. I saw tears well up in his eyes.

I walked over to my mom who was sobbing. She hugged me tightly. "Bye!" she said, sobbing.

"Bye mom." It was getting hard to keep myself from crying. I walked over to Molly once mom let go of me and I ruffled her hair up. She smiled.

"See ya later, kiddo."

"Bye Garret," she said. Jigglypuff chimed in with a goodbye also.

I walked over to grandpa and he shook my hand.

"Do well, Garret," he said. "Oh, and there's something I need to give you."

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a red device.

"This is called a Pokedex. I want you to fill this up as much as you can for my purposes. Just point it at the Pokemon and information on the Pokemon will appear. When you're done with your journey, bring it to me."

I nodded and took the Pokedex. I hugged Gary quick and waved to Tracey. I started walking to the entrance, trying to fight the tears. I looked up at Tara. She was staring at me.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'll be over it soon."

"Yeah, you'll be fine. I went through this already with my family, after about a day, I was fine." She smiled. "Look on the bright side, today's a new day. You're starting on your adventure. You're going to meet so many new people."

I smiled at her. She did have a point, and my depressiveness was going to wear on to my Bulbasaur, and I didn't want that to happen.

"You're right. I think I'll be okay."

We walked for a bit, talking about our past experiences and families. I told her about Molly and Tony and their Pokemon. I told her about my parents, how my mom and dad were Coordinators, and that my dad just disappeared one day. She told me that her mom was murdered by a crime ring that was sick of her dad following it. She told me about her reckless brothers. She told me she was born in Viridian City and that that just so happened to be the first stop on our journey.

We walked a little more up the path. Tara had a map, so we were able to find our way around, but the sun was at the very brink of the beginning of setting.

"Are we close to Viridian?" I asked.

"Pretty close, we still have about fifteen to twenty minutes of walking."

That was good news, my stomach was grumbling, and I was getting tired, so I figured we should probably go check in to a Pokemon center soon.

Once we reached Viridian, she and I went to the Pokemon Center. We checked our Pokemon in, and then rented a room for the night. Nurse Samantha gave each of us keys, and then we went upstairs. Our room number was 118.

The room looked nice. On one side of the wall was a bunk bed. It had kind of a darkish mossy green blanket. The sheets were white and so was the pillowcase. On the other side of the room was a video phone sitting on a desk. The desk had a lamp standing beside the phone. The end of the room had a heater. Above it was a window. There was a door that led to the bathroom beside the heater. It was a narrow room, but it would work for the night, and it only cost thirty for one stay.

I went to shower while Tara went downstairs to grab our Pokemon. The shower was cold, but I expected that the water wasn't running right because the water level in the toilet was really low.

I jumped out of the shower and dried my self off with one of the fluffy white towels. I dressed quickly before Tara got back and hopped on to the video phone.

I turned on the large green machine excitedly. I really wanted to talk to Daniel. The phone ringed a few times before Tracey picked it up. Tracey was always the one that was on the computer.

"Hey Garret!" he said excitedly. "Oak, Gary, Daniel, it's Garret!"

The three came into the living room and smiled and waved at me. There was a chorus of "Hey Garret".

"Hi guys," I said with a smile.

"Where's Tara?" grandpa asked.

"She went to go get our Pokemon, we're staying the night in Viridian City. She wants me to meet her parents tomorrow." I forgot to tell you guys that. I'm so freaking excited. The stories she told me of her brothers are amazing and I want to meet them.

"Oh cool," Daniel said. I could hear hints of envy in his tone.

I heard the door unlock and Tara stepped in. She walked over to the video phone and waved at everyone, tucking her hair behind her ear. She handed me my Pokeball out of the cardboard case. She also had a thirty two ounce soda in her other hand. She set it on the desk. She had two boxes of ramen. She gave one to me, and hopped up on the top bunk and started eating with her legs folded.

Oak stood up straight. "Garret, listen. I need you to stop at the Pokemart. Talk to the clerk and show him your Pokedex. He will give you a package, and I need you to deliver it to me."

I nodded. "Okay, we'll be there by tomorrow."

I talked with them for a while, but when I turned around, Tara was already asleep on the top bed with her Squirtle. I looked at the clock and it was already ten. My box was empty so I threw it into the waste basket beside the desk.

"I better go now, Tara already fell asleep," I told them. Gary and grandpa ha already left, but Tracey and Danny were still there, and Tony had joined them a while a go.

"Tell mom I say hi!" I told them before I turned off the system. I hopped off the chair and jumped into bed.

* * *

_**(Tara's POV)**_

The next morning, I woke up way before Garret. I had always been an early bird. I hopped in the bath tub and took a quick shower.

When I had gotten out, Garret was still sleeping, but Squirtle had gotten up and was playing quietly with Bulbasaur on the floor. I packed all the things up, like the book I was reading last night. I packed it in my bag along with Squirtle's Pokeball.

I glanced at the clock on the desk. Seven forty three.

I ran a comb through my thin blonde hair. Making sure it looked perfect before I went back to my family. I decided to give them a call before we left. Careful not to wake Garret, I tiptoed to the video phone. I called.

My brother, Jamie picked it up.

"Hey, Tara!" he yelled. "Dad, Jason, it's Tara!"

I was turning red, they were going to wake Garret up.

"SH!" I yelled. "I'm traveling with someone, and he's still sleeping."

Jamie laughed. Ugh, he is so annoying.

Jason and my dad came running down and they bombarded me with questions.

"Shush," I whispered. "I have a partner, and he's still sleeping. Not everyone wakes up as early as we do!"

"Where are you?" Jason asked.

"I'm here in town, we stayed the night, and we're coming over today, but we can't stay long, because we need to go back to Pallet Town and deliver a package. I'll answer all your questions when we get there."

"We? Your bringing him with?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah, he wants to meet you guys. I told him all the stories about your adventures and he thought they were amazing."

"So what starter did you pick?" my dad asked me.

I brought the side of my face way up close to the video phone. "You'll have to wait and see," I said in a sing-song voice. I hung up.

By eight o'clock, Garret woke up. He packed his things, and we left to check out. We left the large building and walked down the paved streets. The fresh, crisp morning breeze blew threw my hair. We reached my house within a matter of minutes.

My house was nice and cozy, but just by looking at the exterior, I could tell they hadn't necessarily straightened up for us.

I sighed, and Garret glanced at me.

"Are you ready?" I asked. He gave a quick nod and we walked up the steps leading to my door.

I rung the doorbell twice, and then Jaime answered the door.

"Tara!" he yelled, giving me a hug. Over his shoulder, I could see Jason running this way. Jason leaped on us. I glanced at Garret, and he was trying to stifle back a laugh.

The boys finally dropped their arms and looked at Garret.

"Who's this kid?" Jason asked aggressively. Jaime turned away from me, and my brothers took a step toward Garret.

"Lay off guys, he's my friend," I said, but they kept getting closer to Garret, who was now taking precautions for his safety, like moving backwards.

"Boys!" I suddenly noticed dad standing in the doorway. "Leave him alone!"

"Dad!" I yelled, running up to him. My dad was tall, but he was really skinny. My brothers weighed more than he did. He hugged me.

"Let's go inside everyone," dad yelled.

Jaime and Jason followed dad inside, and I looked at Garret. "Are you sure you want to do this, you could always go deliver that package without me?"

He smirked at me as if to say, 'Are you freaking high?'. I knew this was exactly his cup of tea.

I smiled at him and he followed me inside. My house isn't very big, we kind of downgraded after my mom died. We moved to Viridian about a month after the funeral. We used to live in Saffron City.

I walked into the kitchen, and my brothers were standing there with my dad. They were all leaning against the counter. My brothers pushed off. They walked up to Garret and grabbed either of his arms, and dragged him into the living room.

I silently watched as they pulled him away. That was like their ritual for people new to the house. They had to be "interrogated".

I took a seat at the table. My dad gave me a mug full of coffee, and filled one for himself.

"So what's his story?" my dad asked me.

Here goes _my _interrogation.

I sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"How did you meet him?" he asked.

"He saved my foot."

My dad looked at me puzzled.

"It's a long story."

"Where's he from?" he asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Pallet Town," I replied, doing the same. "That's where I met him."

"He's really quiet. I thought you said he was excited to come here?"

"He is. He just needs some time to warm up to you guys."

"What Pokemon did he choose?"

"Bulbasaur."

He nodded.

"But it wasn't really his choice, he told me he didn't know who to pick, but when he chose the Pokeball, they just sort of bonded after that night."

"What night?"

"It's a long, and…long story, let's just say, it was a long night."

He looked at me through squinted eyes.

"Does he have any siblings?"

"Yeah, two, an older brother and a younger sister, Tony and Molly. His dad just disappeared one day, and no body has heard from him since. His mom keeps trying to get him to move on, but he still believes he's out there. It' really kind of sad."

"Why?"

"Well, if he was going to come back, you'd think he would have done it by now."

"Not necessarily. What if it's important and he's just trying to protect them from something by leaving."

"Well, the least he could do is write a letter, or call."

"What if someone else gets a hold of the call or the letter? It's that kind of carelessness of mine that got your mom killed. You need to think critically in a situation like this, Tara."

I hung my head, he did have a point. My mom was killed by a villain because my dad tried to catch a villain, what if his dad went to catch a villain, or tried to run away from a villain.

Suddenly, my brothers burst through the door, holding Garret sopping wet wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He was obviously out of breath. They were holding either of his arms. My eyes closed as I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head.

* * *

_**(Garret's POV)**_

After the boys gave me their "ritual", I went back upstairs and dried off. I threw my clothes on and went back downstairs. Tara and I stayed a little while longer and the boys told me about their journey. They were some crazy guys. They told me their Pokemon were in the box right now, so I couldn't see them.

Even thought they "washed" every inch of my body until my skin almost fell off, I still liked them. They were too upbeat and perky to dislike.

It was around four thirty when we left and headed for the Pokemart. It was around four blocks away. All the buildings along the way looked the same. They were all made of tan bricks and all had blue roofs.

The Pokemart also had a blue roof, but instead of bricks, it had a metal wall along the sides. It had a large "M" on the front of the roof. We walked in through the sliding doors. The inside of the store was stocked with aisles of medicine for Pokemon and Pokeballs. It held food in the refrigerators at the back of the store.

We walked to the counter and asked the man for a package for the Proffesor. I showed him my Pokedex.

"Ah, so you're the kids?" he said as he turned to a different counter and he grabbed a package. He handed it to me and smiled. "There you go. Be careful with this, don't lose it."

"We won't," Tara piped in.

Tara and I walked out of the Pokemart.

"Ah! This is kind of heavy," I said, holding it under my arm. We stopped when we saw a Pikachu standing in front of us. We stared at it as it was staring at us. Then, all of a sudden, a Sandshrew came out of no where and kicked the package out of my hands. The Pikachu grabbed it and he and Sandshrew started running.

We stood there in shock, unable to comprehend what had just occurred, but then, Bonnie and Clyde stepped out of no where, along with their signature Drowzee.

"Drowzee, Hypnosis," Clyde chimed. The Drowzee pointed its long snout at Tara, and then visible psychic rings floated out and popped around Tara. I could see her eyelids get heavy. She gave a small moan and fell to the ground. The Drowzee turned its target to me, and that's the last thing I saw before I passed out…


	4. Teleport

Well, this is a little late than usual, I know, but I have been working on a different story. It should be up within the week. A few days ago, I got back from Minneapolis for spring break, and I didn't write basically at all. We did a lot, we went shopping and we went to a Timberwolves' game so time kind of flew away from me. Anyway, read, relax, and ENJOY!

* * *

--

--

--

_

* * *

_

Female Narrator: Last time on Pokemon…

_We visited my family in Viridian City and picked up a package for the professor, only to have it stolen away from none other than Team Rocket…_

_And now the continuation of Pokemon…_

* * *

--

--

--

* * *

_**(Bonnie's POV)**_

I CANNOT believe how incredibly stupid those kids were. I mean, right when they saw the Sandshrew they should have known we were there, and then Pikachu jumping in and kicking the box. I mean really, if wasn't for those other people in the forest a few days ago, we would have totally successfully kidnapped the professor, AND gotten rid of the children.

At the moment, we were outside of Viridian City, getting ready to send the box to our boss. Our boss wouldn't tell us what was inside, but just that we needed to send it to base ASAP. We were going to do that just now. Team Rocket has bases all over the Kanto Region. They have cloaking devices and are usually in remote areas like in the middle of the forest, or on a deserted island. We'd come a long way since Giovanni.

Clyde and I ran quickly so we could reach the base before the children woke up and tattled on us. We passed through the intense, lush area of trees. They all looked the same, but I was relying on Clyde to lead us with his GPS.

When we reached the base, I punched in the code on the keypad and the heavy metal door slid open. We stepped inside, Pikachu, Sandshrew, and Drowzee in tow. We stopped at the long blue rug the lead to the commander's quarters. The room was at the bottom of a two staircases the lead up to another pair of doors at the top.

The commander of our sector was Commander Aries. He tested top of his class. He was slim and had white hair. He was somewhat tall, but not taller than Clyde.

There are five sectors. They are generally close to each gym in the region so we can keep an eye on the gym leaders. The leaders are our biggest headache. We currently don't know where our leader is, because of the suggestion of staying hidden. But rumor has it, there's a base by the Elite Four, people think that's where our leader is right now, keeping tabs on the Elite Four.

We slowly walked up to the big wooden double doors. They were neatly decorated with dark red tapestry. Clyde grabbed the big brass handle and slammed it loudly on the door. We were answered by our commander. On his shoulder was his signature Pokemon, Rattata. He smiled at us.

"I see you have the package," he said.

"It was a piece of cake," I told him with a smile.

"Good, I'll take that," he said, reaching out to grab it, but just as he got a hand on it, a Squirtle that was balled up into a shell spun and knocked it out of my hand. The Squirtle popped out of its shell and grabbed the package. He started running to a tall, blonde teenager. She smirked at me as she grabbed the package out of the small turtle's hands…er…paws…er…whatever they have.

"Who is that?" Aries asked me.

"Nobody of consequence," Clyde replied.

Tara dashed towards the stairs where I caught Garret's eye. She drew her arm back as Clyde started after her and threw the package to Garret, who caught it easily. She then moved out of Clyde's directional leap and he went flying face first into the floor.

"Ugh," I said. "Pikachu, Thundershock!"

Pikachu charged electricity in the pouches on his cheeks and targeted Garret. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tara run out of the front door, and just before the bolt hit Garret, he hopped out of the window along with his green little monster.

"Listen you two! I know you, you people aren't ones to fail! That's the only reason you guys haven't been degraded yet! It's pretty pathetic when nine year old children can steal from thieves! You had better get that package back by the end of the day or else the leader will be hearing about it!" our sector commander yelled.

"Yes sir," Clyde said sulkily. We walked quickly out of the base.

_**

* * *

**_

(Garret's POV)

I couldn't believe how easy that was. I mean really, come on. If seventeen year olds are that easily outsmarted by two fourteen year olds, they must steal from some pretty stupid people.

Tara and I were running our way to Pallet. We both knew that they would be after us in an instant, that's we were alert, something they failed to be the first time. Squirtle and Bulbasaur were out with us just in case we were ambushed.

The sun was starting to set while we were in forest. If we didn't make it out before dark, we were going to have to find a very nice place to hide.

The trees past by in a blur of brown and green as we ran, often checking behind us for pursuers. As far as we saw, there were none, but we didn't know how quickly that could change.

We stopped for a quick break by a large oak tree. The spindly branches loomed over us comfortingly as the leaves drooped, shielding us from the setting sun. Tara set the package down as I dug my phone out of my seemingly bottomless backpack.

At the moment, we were both gasping for precious air, but no matter how much we inhaled, it was never enough. We had no idea how long we had been running, but we did know that we couldn't run much longer, for they would catch up eventually. We knew a battle lay ahead, but we also knew that we couldn't last against three Pokemon, our only hope was reinforcements.

"Hello," a voice answered.

"Hi, Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"This is Garret. We need help. This package we're supposed to be delivering is evidently coveted by Team Rocket. We've been playing an endless game of keep-away, and I don't know how much longer we can run."

"Well, they're all out right now doing field work, except for Oak, he flew to Saffron City."

_Damn_ I thought. We needed to deliver this to Oak, but with no help against Rocket we might as well give it up to them.

_NO!_ I thought. _We're not going down without a fight!_

"You still there?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, come find us as soon as possible. We'll need all the help we can get."

I hung up.

_**

* * *

**_

(Daniel's POV)

"No Garret wai--," I said, but it was too late, he had hung up. I let out a long breathy sigh. What was I going to do? Charmander was out with Oak, I had no Pokemon to use. Oak went to Saffron to a Pokemon Convention to show off some of his work, and he needed a primary evolved starter. With Garret and Tara taking the last of what he had, I was the only one left to choose from. He actually told me he would have rather taken the Bulbasaur.

I quickly got off the computer and pulled my tight fitting fleece jacket on. I dashed out the door and ran towards the forest. I had no idea where they were, but they needed my help, and I was going to try my hardest.

_**

* * *

**_

(Tara's POV)

We only rested for a second before we were up again. We had a weird feeling we were being watched, so we headed out quickly, making sure the package was safely tucked away in my pack. We figured my bag was better because it hung around my shoulder, and I would be able to see if someone was trying to pickpocket me, whereas Garret wouldn't be able to see if someone was poking around in his backpack.

We knew where we were in a sense. I mean besides being familiar with the surroundings already, I don't know if the adrenaline had been kicking in or what, but we just knew which way to go.

We had already reached the clearing where the big battle was a few nights ago. It seemed as empty as it was when I was hanging from the tree. He and I were checking frantically around us, making sure they were not there. The Pokemon were scattering as we ran, we were scaring them all away.

Mere minutes later we were standing at the entrance path to Pallet Town, and Daniel was no where in sight. We looked up at the sky to see the clouds rolling in, it was starting to rain.

"Let's go," Garret said, putting his hand on my shoulder and urging me to go.

"Wait! What about Daniel? If they find him, who knows what they'll do to him until we agree to give them the package? We know how ruthless these people can be, and the look on Bonnie's face when we left wasn't very pleasant."

He looked around, frowning.

"Take the package to the Lab and hide it, then come back and find me. I'm going to start looking." Garret ran off.

"Garret, wait!" I yelled, but he was gone.

I let out a long sigh.

"Squirt," Squirtle said as he pulled on my pant leg. I looked down at him. "Let's go Squirtle."

_**

* * *

**_

(Clyde's POV)

"Give it up Bonnie, we lost them!" I yelled, pinching the bridge of my nose.

Bonnie looked inquisitively around, as if looking for them.

"Knowing them, they would have gone straight to Pallet Town," she said quietly. "But they knew we were following them."

She turned to me. "You stay here and look for one; they probably would have split up and tried to hide it, somewhere in the Lab maybe? You stay here and look for the other one, just in case I'm wrong and that one took the package with them. I'll head to Pallet and look for the other, just in case I was right and they were hiding it in the Lab."

"O-okay?" I replied, confused. That has always been Bonnie, quick, complex thinker. Nothing EVER gets past her. I think she and I were among the top five of our class, but that's not hard to notice. With her mind, and my brawn, we were unstoppable…or so we thought.

_**

* * *

**_

(Daniel's POV)

A few minutes after I left the Lab, I realized that I had no idea where I was going. Let me tell you, being lost in the woods at night while it's raining isn't the safest thing to do. Set aside the fact that I'm walking in pitch darkness and immense fog, I had no idea if a Pokemon would suddenly leap out of the trees and ambush me, and the worst part was, I was completely defenseless.

Navigating through the forest was hard, but luckily I could recognize most of the things from a few nights ago when we had that huge altercation with Team Rocket. Rocks and trees that stood out in some way jogged my memory as to where I was. I couldn't call them because I was in too deep for service, and Garret wasn't picking up when I was at the entrance, so I searched on foot.

I'm not going to lie, it gets pretty cold here at night. I was shivering, and the fact that it was only the beginning of spring didn't help much either.

About halfway into the forest, something caught my eye, movement, in the bushes. It passed by quickly. I followed it, thinking it might have been Garret. Chasing after the moving thing, I passed by lots of things and lost track of where I was at. I was slowly losing the thing.

"Garret! Garret!" I called out, but I knew no one would hear me over the rain. I collapsed to the ground out of exhaustion, my eyes slowly closing. Above me, I could see two Spearow swooping down at me. Knowing the temper of the Spearow, I felt a little scared, but I was too tired to care much.

When I was about to fall asleep, I heard a high female voice. "Bellsprout! Vine Whip!"

My eyes instantly shot open as I saw two long green vines lash at the Spearow, they flew away in a furor. The girl ran to me.

"Hey, hey, you need to get up. You'll get pneumonia out here if you stay out to long, and within a few minutes, that Spearow will be back with the rest of its flock."

My eyes were blurry, but I could make out her long blonde hair like Tara's. I focused in on the girl to see she was not Tara. I sat up slowly and she put her hand on my shoulder. I checked the watch on my wrist and it was only nine thirty.

"I'm Brandy Tennyson," she said, sticking out her hand for me to shake.

"Daniel Evergreen," I replied. Brandy was REALLY pretty, maybe even prettier than Tara. Standing beside her was a small Bellsprout. Its bell shaped nodded back and forth as the leaves on its arms swayed.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"K-KAW!" we heard in the distance. Brandy and I looked up at the sky.

"We need to go, now," she said.

_**

* * *

**_

(Tara's POV)

I ran down the path to Pallet, Squirtle on my shoulder. The rain had let up a considerable amount, but I was still wet.

We reached Pallet Town just before I felt like I would collapse from running so much. I walked cautiously to the Laboratory. The lights were all off and it looked very intimidating and scary. I figured Tracey, Gary, and Tony were done with their field work by now, but they probably went home considering it was already ten thirty.

I walked up to the large doors and slowly pushed them open. The waiting/living room was completely dark except for the moonlight creeping in through the door. I cast a long shadow as the door opened. I took a step in, turning on the light and closing the door. I set my bag on the couch as Squirtle hopped up on the desk chair. I walked into the La and turned the light on, everything seemed normal.

_ZAP!_ I heard.

I ran back into main room. Squirtle was sprawled out on floor, unconscious, and my bag was gone.

"Oh God," I said. Suddenly, I felt a hard, aching pain on my head, and I collapsed to the floor. Before I completely passed out, I saw two long, bare legs walk out the door, a small yellow mouse trotting along beside her.

_**

* * *

**_

(Garret's POV)

I don't know what happened, but as I ventured into the forest, Clyde found me. He tied me to a tree and left me there. I was standing there, cold, tired, hungry, and no one would come and help me. Tara was at the Lab, I had no idea where Danny was or even if he was okay, and everyone else was probably at home, sleeping or something. I couldn't reach my cell phone, because my backpack was on the ground.

I tried to fish in my jacket pocket for Bulbasaur's Pokeball. My hands were tied down pretty well though. I squirmed as hard as I could for the ball. My hand slid slowly to the pocket, my arms burned from the rope. I got into my pocket and held the ball. I enlarged it and let it go. It slid slowly through the ropes before it landed on the ground and Bulbasaur popped out.

"Bulbasaur," I said. "Do you think you can chew through these ropes?"

"Bulb, bulba!" He chanted. He hopped up on the bark and started gnawing through the ropes. He was slowly fraying them.

After he chewed through about five coils, I was able to shimmy out.

"Alright Bulbasaur, let's go!" I said to him. We ran in the eastern direction for the Pallet Town gate. Clyde wasn't with Bonnie, so I could only figure she was going after Tara or Daniel, and considering Tara had the package, I suspected she was after her. Besides, Danny's Charmander fared better against her Pikachu than Tara's Squirtle.

After we reached Pallet Town, we went straight to the Lab. The lights were on, so that's a good sign, right? Wrong.

We walked to the building, and the door was wide open. Bulbusaur and I stepped inside. "Tara?" I called. Then I saw her, out on the floor. Her eyes were closed. Lying beside her was a crowbar and her bag, contents strewn everywhere. Squirtle was on the other side of the room. I saw various burn marks on his body. _Yep, Bonnie's been here. _I thought.

_**

* * *

**_

(Daniel's POV)

Brandy and I ran, staying ahead of the flock.

"Do you have a Pokemon?" she asked.

"No, well, yes, but no," I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have one, but it's with Professor Oak right now. They're at a convention in Saffron City. He wanted to bring a starter with, and the only one available was my Charmander.

"Damn," she swore. "Bellsprout's not a good match up for a flock of Spearow."

"Do you have any other Pokemon?"

"Yeah, but it's an Abra, and it doesn't know any attacks. I don't know why I caught it."

I stopped. "Wait! Abra know Teleport!"

She looked at me confused. "Teleport?"

"Yes, it's an attack that can teleport the Pokemon and the trainer anywhere it wants to go."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, call it out." She dug out the Pokeball and threw it.

"Abra!" she called. "Use Teleport!"

The area around us glowed white, and in a flash, we were gone. We landed in a town I knew all too well, Pallet Town. I grinned.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Pallet Town, this is where the Pokemon Lab is. Follow me."

We walked to the Lab. The door was wide open which is unusual. I looked over at the couch and saw Tara sleeping with an ice pack on her head. Squirtle was in a poorly made makeshift bed in the corner, also sleeping. The room was a mess. The items in Tara's bag were all over the floor.

"Oh my gosh," I said, under my breath. I ran over to Tara and shook her lightly.

"Tara? Tara, wake up," I said. She moved slightly and opened her eyes. She tried to sit up, but then clutched her head in pain.

"Ah!" she yelled. "Uh, my head."

"What happened?" I asked as I saw Brandy come over to us.

"Bonnie. She knocked Squirtle and I out and took the package."

"Oh, and the girl who tried to kill you put you on a couch with an ice pack and made a bed for Squirtle?"

"What are you talking about? I'm on the floor."

"No, you're not. You're on the couch with an ice pack."

She looked around.

"Can you get my glasses? My contacts are all dry from sleeping in them."

I got up and walked over to the glasses case on the floor. I gave it to Tara, who had taken her contacts out and set them on the end table. She slipped her glasses on and looked around.

"Garret must have been here, because I fell on the floor when she knocked me out."

She got up slowly this time, making sure her head didn't hurt.

"Oh, Tara, this is Brand," I introduced. Tara turned her head to Brandy and stuck her hand out.

"Nice to meet you," Tara said.

"You too," Brandy replied, shaking it.

She walked to the kitchen and filled a cup with a glass of water. She went back to the end table and put her contacts in the water. They opened back to life. She put the cup on the end table and walked towards Squirtle. She dug out her Pokeball and called Squirtle back.

"Let's go find Garret," Tara said, turning back to us. She started walking towards the front door.

"Tara, wait!" I said, grabbing her arm. "You're Pokemon is injured, and the professor has my Charmander."

"What?! How come you didn't tell us before?"

"Because Garret hung up too quickly."

"Oh, so none of us have any Pokemon and Garret is out there, risking his life for a package with no backup, one Pokemon, and two thieves trying to kill him?"

"Basically yeah," I said nodding.

"Then do you think staying here is going to do as much good as going out and helping him."

"Um, excuse me, I have Pokemon," Brandy piped in.

"Oh my God, I totally forgot you were here," I confessed. She's so quiet.

"And if you're trying to find someone, I think my Abra can help."

_**

* * *

**_

(Garret's POV)

After I left the Lab, making sure Tara and Squirtle were okay, I headed back out into the forest. I had no idea where exactly I was going, but I knew that wherever Team Rocket was, I just so happened to be.

After I passed the clearing where we had that fight, you know, I'm getting really sick of saying that, let's just call it, The Rocket Clearing. Okay anyway, after I passed the clearing, the forest got a little harder to recognize. I didn't know where I was, and my lack of attention to the path while I was talking to Tara on the way to Viridian pretty much ruined me.

A few minutes passed and I came upon the Rocket base outside of Viridian. That's probably where they were. I crept up to the window on the first level, and sure enough, there was Bonnie and Clyde, handing off the package to that one guy.

"Bulbasaur!" I whispered.

"Bulba!" he replied.

"I need you to lift me up to the window on the second floor again."

He nodded his head once and we ran to the second story window. He drew his vines out and wrapped them around me. He lifted me up to the window, which was stupidly still open, the mistake they made last time. I jumped to the steps without anyone seeing me, and Bulbasaur followed.

"Ah, thank you. I knew you two could never let me down."

Bonnie cocked her head and smiled. "All in a days work."

The dude tucked the package under his arm. "Now, you have another assignment. There has been a recent discovery on fossils and how to bring them back to life. The Pewter City Museum holds fossils in a storage room in the back. What you need to do is go to Pewter and steal all the fossils and the machine that brings them back to life. Rendezvous with Phoenix, she'll help. Bring the goods back here and our scientists will hook it up, and we'll have the biggest undead army of all time for the boss. Got it?" he explained. Pewter City, huh? I'll have to go there.

"Got it!" they said at the same time.

"Dismissed!" he said.

The two turned and left the base. The guy walked back to his door and into his office. His doors closed. All of a sudden, I saw a flash of light form on the rug and there they were, Tara and Danny, along with a girl I've never seen before and a Pokemon I was assuming was hers.

I waved my arms to them and they saw. I gave them the be-quiet sign and signaled for them to come up here. The three walked up the steps silently.

"Are you okay, Tara? I found you on the floor with a crowbar lying next to you and Squirtle with a bunch of burn marks."

She nodded. "I'm fine. This is Brandy, by the way, she's been helping us, if fact, she's pretty much the only reason we're here right now."

"I'm Garret." I stuck out my hand and she shook it.

"And the funny part is, she didn't even know what her Abra could do when she found me, I had to teach her," Danny said. "Oh, and I don't have Charmander with me. Oak took him to a convention in Saffron City. I tried to tell you, but you hung up too quick."

"Well, the guy, remember from before, Tara? He took the package from Bonnie and Clyde and went back into his office," I explained.

"Well then let's go in and get it back," Tara said.

"Yes, but you and Danny don't have Pokemon to battle with, and all Abra knows is Teleport."

"I have a Bellsprout we could use!" Brandy interjected.

"Yeah, Bulbasaur and Bellsprout can take down that Rattata while Tara and I siphon the package," Danny explained.

"Yeah, and Abra can teleport them back to the Lab," Brandy said.

That wasn't that bad of a plan, but I didn't know exactly how many Pokemon this dude had, and if Brandy and I lost, he would probably steal them away from us. But that was just a chance we were going to have to take!

"Alright," I nodded.

Brandy and I ran downstairs and banged on the door. The four of us hid on the wall beside the door. The doors opened and the guy stepped out. Tara and Danny ran in, closing the doors and locking them. He spun around to face us, giving a look of enragement.

"Why you little!" he screamed, enlarging two Pokeballs. "Go, Rattata and Zubat!"

The little rat we saw before landed on the ground, while a small purple bird fluttered through the air as if it was on adrenaline. It's wings flapped madly.

Brandy threw her Pokeball. It popped open and a Pokemon with a twig body and a large bell-shaped head jumped out.

"Bell, bell!" it said.

Bulbasaur jumped out from beneath my legs and slid across the floor, standing directly in line with Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip on Rattata!" The bell Pokemon lashed out vines from it arms at the Rattata.

"Rattata, Focus Energy! Zubat, take the attack!" The Zubat flew in front of the Rattata who was curled on the floor with its eyes closed, concentrating hard. The vines from the Bellsprout hit the Zubat, but it looked totally unharmed.

"Yes, my Zubat is a flying type, which Grass types do very little to," the guy said with a smug grin.

"Bulbasaur, Leech Seed on Zubat!"

"Zubat! Supersonic!" the bat let out an earsplitting scream which put a daze on my Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur popped three little seeds out of the bulb on its back which grew onto himself and wrapped around his body.

"Bulba! Bulba!" it cried in pain.

"Rattata! Use Bite on the Bellsprout," the Rattata that had gotten done focusing charge at Bellsprout and bit it hard on the leaf.

"Bell!" It cried, trying to shake the Pokemon off.

"Bulbasaur! Leech Seed on Rattata!"

Bulbasaur got up in pain and shot three tiny seeds at the Pokemon clung to Bellsprout. The seeds wrapped around it and started giving life to Bulbasaur.

"Alright Bulbasaur, Tackle the Zubat out of the air."

Bulbasaur charge at the Zubat and leapt into the air, hitting the bat with hard impact. Zubat fell to the ground and hit the floor hard.

"Use Tackle again on Rattata!" I yelled. Bulbasaur charged, but not at Rattata. It ran into the left wall, knocking it out.

"No! Bulbasaur!" I yelled, running to it.

"Uh, Garret? How do I take out two Pokemon?"

"Zubat shouldn't have much HP left, take him out first," I yelled, calling Bulbasaur back.

She nodded. "Bellsprout, Wrap on Zubat!"

Bellsprout shot vines out of its leaves, but this time they detached and wrapped around the Zubat and held it there.

"Now, focus a Vine Whip on Rattata!" Rattata was on the floor in pain from the Leech Seed that was now healing Bellsprout. The vines lashed at the Pokemon, making it hurt worse.

"Rattata, use Quick Attack!" The Rattata slowly stood up and quickly ran at Bellsprout with amazing speed. It made a hard impact on the Bellsprout, knocking it down. Bellsprout got up slowly, it was definitely injured badly. This would be a close battle.

"Bellsprout! Let's finish this with Wrap!" The vines shot at Rattata, but Rattata jumped out of the way.

"Rattata! Tackle!" The rat ran at Bellsprout and hit it again with hard impact, only this time, neither Bellsprout nor Rattata got back up.

"Bellsprout, come back!" Brandy yelled, calling it back into its Pokeball.

The guy had a smug grin on his face. "You fared well against me, but let's see how well you do against the rest of the base," he said, walking over to a big red button incased in glass. He opened the lid and hit the button with his fist.

I shot a look at Brandy, telling her to make a run for the window since the door was locked. I ran behind her up the stairs, but then all the windows locked up. I could hear the footsteps of many people behind a door that were getting closer.

I dug my phone out and called Tara. "We need your help!" I said as soon as she picked up. "Get here quick!"

"Already here!" she said, closing her phone. There she was with Abra and Danny, standing beside Brandy.

"We need out, he pushed the lockdown button," I told her.

"Grab on," she said as the big doors on the second door flung open and a crowd of Rockets filed into the main room. We all grabbed hands with each other as Abra teleported us. In a flash, we were gone.

* * *

--

--

--

* * *

That was a long chapter. I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting pretty damn sick of that forest, but now that Oak has the package, we can move on to Pewter. Are you guys excited to see what happens there, because I am? I have absolutely nothing planned for there, so I'm a little interested to see how that will turn out. How did you guys like Brandy? She's not going to be a main character or anything, just a rival. Um, I am going to do Pokemon romance one-shots by request, so if any of you have a favorite pairing you want me to write about, let me know. Anyway, until next time!!


	5. A Family of Pidgey

It's soooooo wet here with spring on its way, it smells amazing. Don't you guys like the smell of rain. I love it. Anyway, I spoke a little last time about doing Pokemon one-shot requests for romance. I want to elaborate a little bit on that. I will do a one-shot on what you ask me to do, but keep in mind that if I get like a hundred requests, I can't do them all. I do not have the time or the patience to sit and do all one hundred requests, and if like ten people send in the same couple, I'm only doing one one-shot, I won't do ten. You can send in any couple, (I'll even do the couples that I don't like) but I will not do a pedophile story like Ash and Caroline. (Uh, that's just wrong…) but I will do yuri and yaoi couples, so yeah. Here's the fifth chapter in the series, read, relax, and ENJOY!

* * *

--

--

--

_

* * *

_

Female Narrator: Last time on Pokemon…

_Following the event of the stolen package, we invade the base and steal it back. From then on it's a huge game of keep-away from each other. We meet a new face in the story, Brandy, and she eventually helps us with her Abra…_

_And now, the continuation of Pokemon…_

* * *

--

--

--

_**

* * *

**_

(Garret's POV)

After Abra teleported us back to the Lab, Daniel went to lock the front door and all the windows. He took the package and hid it in the bottom drawer of the desk.

"No need to go through all that again," he said when we all stared at him. Brandy smiled and shook her head.

"I just can't believe Garret and I pulled that battle off."

"I know, it's a good thing the Rattata went down with Bellsprout, I'd hate to think of where we'd be right now."

"It's just a good thing Brandy was here, or we probably wouldn't have the package," Tara said.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Aw, thanks guys. But it wasn't just me, it was all of us."

That night, Danny and I went home (and I had to inform my surprised family why I was making an unexpected visit) and Brandy stayed in the guest room while Tara slept on the couch.

Grandpa came back that night, and Tara told him that we would explain why Brandy was there and everything in the morning when Danny and I got there. Jeez, I wonder if my whole adventure is going to be like this, a whole day dedicated to Team Rocket, and then a day where we recover. This will be a long adventure if that were the case.

The next morning, I got up. I patted my sister's Jigglypuff on the head as thanks for helping me sleep last night (I was worried Team Rocket would come back and try to steal the package). Step by step I made my way downstairs for breakfast. I just grabbed a few pieces of toast and made my way to the Lab.

The sun was high in the sky that morning, beating down. There wasn't a cloud to be seen. It wasn't incredibly hot, but it wasn't cold either. It was the perfect day to start my journey…Again.

I knocked on the door of the Lab and was greeted by Tara, her Squirtle at her ankles.

"Hey, Brandy and your grandpa are still sleeping."

I gave a surprised look. "Really? Grandpa isn't one to sleep in, he usually likes to start his day early."

"Must've been a long night?" she shrugged.

Tara led me into the small kitchen and poured me a cup of coffee. I don't drink coffee. You could tell she wasn't a normal teenager when it came to sleeping in. A few hours later, grandpa came to meet us, and we heard a knock on the door from Daniel. We were all sitting around the table, waiting for Brandy.

"Wow, that girl really can sleep," Tara said, sipping from a coffee mug. This was her fourth cup. Brandy walked in, her hair all messy and her eyes heavy. We all looked at her as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you mind if I shower?" she asked hoarsely.

Grandpa shook his head. "Go right ahead."

She left the room and came back twenty minutes later looking like she did when I first saw her.

Grandpa took a sip of coffee. "So guys, since you're all here, I want to know what happened last night."

We all filled him in on what had happened that night. How Danny met Brandy, how Tara was knocked out, how Team Rocket wouldn't give up, how Abra had saved our butts, but most importantly, how much teamwork we all had doing this.

Grandpa looked like he was contemplating something important. Like the decision he was trying to make was extremely important, like it could either make or break something big.

"Daniel," he started. "I'm thinking of promoting you. We don't have enough field workers, just Gary, and I could use another helping hand in that area, and I'm pretty sure Tara and Garret would love your company. The only thing is, I need you to prove to me that I will not regret making this decision."

Daniel's eyes widened. "You will not regret this decision. This is what I've been wanting since I joined the Lab!"

Grandpa smiled. "Okay, but you need to stay with Garret when you leave. I don't want you going off alone quite yet."

"Of course!" Danny complied.

"Charm, Charm," his Charmander chimed happily.

"What about you Brandy? What are you going on an adventure for?" grandpa asked.

"Oh, I'm going into contests. My mom was a coordinator."

Grandpa nodded his head. "So will you be traveling with them?"

Brandy shook her head. "No, they're going to Pewter City, but I need to go back to Cerulean City. That's where the next contest is. I've already lost two."

Tara jumped up from her seat. "When is it?"

"Two weeks from now," she replied.

Tara turned to me. "After we get done with whatever's going on in Pewter, we need to go to Cerulean."

I nodded. "That's fine."

After we waved goodbye to Brandy, we got our things and were getting ready to leave. Daniel was getting his backpack. His backpack was full of informational books on Pokemon and he had gotten a map from Daisy to help us. We waved to grandpa as we left the Lab.

We walked out of Pallet at around twelve. I couldn't help but wonder what was in the package we fought so hard for.

"So Garret," Danny said to me. "What Pokemon are you going to catch now?"

I honestly had no idea. "Huh, I never thought of that."

"You're going to need another Pokemon if you want to take on the Pokemon league," Tara said.

Out of the trees, a Rattata scampered, running up to Bulbasaur. The Rattata had the same fur color as most other Rattatas, but its ears were way larger, and its whiskers longer. It ran up to Bulbasaur and sniffed him.

"Bulba?" the blue Pokemon said in confusion.

"Uh, Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" I called.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur gained speed and ran at the Rattata which had turned tail and was running the other way. Bulbasaur didn't stop, and soon, I couldn't see him anymore.

"Bulbasaur, wait!" I called, running after him. I heard Tara call to me, but I wasn't paying attention. I don't think they came after me.

I ran after Bulbasaur. I could see the two fighting in the distance. Bulbasaur launched himself at the Rattata, but the Rattata was to fast. It slipped out of the way and latched its mouth on to his bulb.

"Bulba!" it cried in pain. It shook the Rattata off and it flew into a tree before running away. I got my Pokeball out and called Bulbasaur back before he went after Rattata again.

I turned to see Tara and Danny running through the bushes.

"Garret, you can't run off alone like that. The Team Rocket base is somewhere around here and in light of last night, I don't think they'll be too keen on seeing you again," Daniel told me.

I nodded. I got what he said. Bulbasaur and I may have only been together for about a half a week, but he was still more important than me at the time.

I turned my head and looked up at a flock of Spearow flying towards us. It looked like there were about twenty to thirty Spearow in the flock. They were all charging toward us angrily. Their beaks were glowing white as they aimed at us.

"Run!" Tara yelled. We dashed the other direction, wandering deeper into the ever-lasting forest.

I dared not look back to see if they were still following, although I could hear them maneuvering through the trees, making sure they didn't hit anything. Their _caws _and _squawks_ echoed throughout the dense, lush forest. We ran until Danny hit a tree, then Tara and I ran back to help him. He was rubbing his head where a large bump would be the next day. Within a matter of minutes, the flock had caught up with us. They were surrounding the trees in a large, intimidating semi-circle, like they knew we had no way out.

_**

* * *

**_

(Bonnie's POV)

Clyde and I were walking through the woods. We managed to get the package to Commander Aries, even though he himself couldn't keep a hold on it, but we were hopelessly lost. You'd think after being in and out of the forest almost a week would have jogged my memory a little, but no. Believe it or not, there were parts of the forest we hadn't been in yet. Clyde had out his little GPS device that he got from the Mart in Viridian. We were being tossed around every corner, every way, and I started to think that maybe it was the GPS thing that had gotten us lost in the first place.

"Clyde!" I finally yelled. "Do you have any idea where we are going?!"

He gave me a look. "If I knew where we were going, the GPS wouldn't be out!"

"That's not what I meant!"

He sighed. "Look, I'm not a GPS, I'm not sure where we are, bu—."

All of a sudden, we looked in the distance and saw a huge flock of Spearow, flying in a different direction than us. They all sounded angry judging by the noises they were making as they flew on. I also noticed that their beaks were glowing. They were after something, what that thing was, I didn't know, but I sure felt sorry for it.

I looked at Clyde, his nose buried in the GPS, a huge frown across his face. I turned around and started following the flock. Wherever they were going, it was better than wondering uselessly around a large forest, and maybe it would be a good chance to catch a few Pokemon for the boss.

_**

* * *

**_

(Tara's POV)

I watched in horror as the flock of angry Spearow gathered around us in a threatening manor. The beaks glowed like the moon in the night sky. After Danny and I called out Pokemon out, they cowered behind us. They, too, were obviously scared of the angry birds. There was no running away at this point, we were cornered, done for, wishing we weren't here now. We'd wake up in the hospital the next morning with massive cuts and injuries.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone dash out of the bushes, a lean, tall girl with purple hair, her Drowzee and Pikachu at her side.

"Drowzee!" she yelled. "Use Confusion! Pikachu, Thundershock!"

Drowzee stretched out its long snout and launched three transparent rings at the Spearow, while a deafening crack of thunder was heard from the electrical shock Pikachu gave. The flock all collapsed on the ground, their beaks turning back to normal. Bonnie dug out two handfuls of Pokeballs and tossed them at the birds. The red and white capsules bobbed before they all rested with a small wiggle, except for one, which burst open, allowing it to escape.

I gasped. "Did you see that?" I looked at the boys, their mouths open wide. Bonnie turned to look at us, and her expression depressed

"Oh, so that was you that disturbed the peace." She stalked away slowly as about twenty five of the balls disappeared. "Consider this a favor," she said as she picked up the remaining balls and stuffed them into her pack. She disappeared into the bushes.

"Whoa," Danny said quietly.

It made me wonder even more why we could take them on evenly. I can guarantee you Garret wouldn't be able to catch thirty Spearow all at one time.

I shook it off. "Well, Garret, let's get back to catching you a Pokemon." He nodded slowly, still awestruck.

After walking for a few hours and seeing nothing but one angry Spearow that got away from the captured pack, we felt like giving up. We found three stumps surrounding one large tree and sat on them.

"Huh, I give up!" Garret said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, there's always the Viridian Forest he can go to catch Pokemon," Danny agreed.

They _were _right, but I couldn't help pointing out…"Yes, but take it from me, I live in that town. There's a Gym there."

The two looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I haven't met him yet, but I hear he specializes in Normal types?"

"Dammit! Then I suppose I better get back to the drawing board," Garret said tiredly.

I gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Nothing's ever easy the first time, but it'll get better," I reassured. I remember somebody telling me that, but as to whom? That's a different story…Who was that?

_**

* * *

**_

(Garret's POV)

I won't lie, Tara's a clever person, but she was too optimistic for her own good. If trying to find and catch a Pokemon was this hard, then what had I gotten myself into? I mean, it's hard enough to actually find one, but let alone trying to catching it? It was just way too hard. I felt as though I wanted getting Pokemon to be as easy as it was when I got Bulbasaur.

I looked up at the large tree above me. It towered over me, holding the secrets of Pokemon with it. It was easily five times my height, half of it covered with leaves and branches. It looked intimidating when you stared straight into it. Looking closer, I saw a Pokemon. It was a bird, not like a Spearow, but it had a creamy color to it with some brown in various spots on its body. It looked somewhat larger than a Spearow, but it looked like it would lose for sure in a battle with one. I dug out my Pokedex, I had completely forgotten he gave one to me.

**Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon…** It spoke, startling me and my friends. **It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back.**

"Sounds like the ideal Pokemon for Gym battles," Danny commented.

I looked back up at the bird. It was sleeping quietly on the lowest branch to the ground, which was still a good ten feet away from us. I dug out a Pokeball and threw it at the bird. It woke with a jump as the light from the ball engulfed it. It landed on the ground with a _thud_. Not once did it jiggle like Bonnie's did, it just opened back up, releasing an angry looking Pidgey.

It growled menacingly at us before opening its wings and flapping them sharply, making a large gust of wind that sent dirt and small branches flying at us. We all put up our hands, trying to block it.

"Whoa!" Danny said, trying to talk through the loud wind. "That's Gust attack, Pidgey don't learn that until level nine, and level nine Pidgey aren't common around here!"

"Why didn't it work when I threw the ball?" I yelled back.

"You need to weaken it first!" Tara replied.

That realization hit me like the large pebble that got caught in the wind. That was the only difference between what her and I did.

_Flashback_

"_Drowzee!" she yelled. "Use Confusion! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"_

_Flashback_

I called to my Bulbasaur that was standing there with me the whole time. "Use Leech Seed!"

"Bulba!" It grunted, tossing three small seeds at the bird, whom had took to the air. Pidgey swatted them away with its wing. All three of us gasped.

"Let's help!" I heard Tara say to Danny. "We can use the same tactic we did when Garret beat the Drowzee in the clearing."

"No," I protested, let me do this. "Bulbasaur, Tackle!"

My Pokemon charged at the Pidgey, he leaped into the air and missed it by a hair, he went flying into the large tree. Just then, I heard rustling in the bushes. Bonnie ran out with Pikachu. "Pikachu, use Thundershock."

The Pikachu aimed a shocking jolt of electricity at the bird, and it went falling to the ground. Bonnie dug out a Pokeball and threw it at the bird. She captured it easily.

"Hey!" Tara came to my defense. "That was Garret's Pokemon! He was going to catch it!"

She smirked. "Not anymore. Besides, you owe me. Or have you forgotten the way I save your tushies against the flock of Spearow?"

Tara stopped talking, but she didn't stop glaring, and Bonnie didn't stop smirking. Danny and I stared in horror. How despicable could these people be?

"Come on Clyde, let's get going." She looked down on us before she left.

We sat back down on the stumps, our confidence really ruined. It seemed like I would never get a Pokemon. Then, we heard squawking from up above in the tree. A smaller Pidgey flew down. She landed on my shoulder, calling loudly and frantically looking around the woods.

"Pidgah!" it called. "Pidgah!"

I looked at it as it jumped up and down on my shoulder. I hung its head sadly.

"I bet that's Pidgey's sister! She's very small and doesn't look old enough to be his mate or mother," Danny said. Tara looked incredulously at him.

"How can you tell?" she asked, frowning.

"Female Pidgey are often smaller than the males, and I've seen them full grown and as babies, this one can't be older than six months. The other Pidgey would have been about her age also."

I pet the Pidgey lightly on the head. It looked sad, as if it missed its brother. "She misses her brother," I told them.

"You should take her with you, Pidgey are great at Gym battles, as Danny said, and we're bound to see Bonnie and Clyde again, so she'll see her brother," Tara suggested. Pidgey brought her head back up and looked at me. I smiled at her.

"Do you want to travel with me?" I asked, digging out a Pokeball and holding it up.

The Pidgey stared at me, and then Tara and Danny, and back at the Pokeball before giving a triumphant smile and nodding her head. I tapped the Pokeball on her head and it engulfed her. The ball gave three furious shakes before settling beside me on the stump. I called my newly caught Pokemon out and it flew in circles over our heads.

* * *

_**(Daniel's POV)**_

We reached Viridian City by sundown. It was about seven when we got there. We checked in to the Pokemon Center. Tara did a dinner run as Garret and I called the Lab in our room. The professor picked up.

"Hey guys," he greeted. "How are you getting along? Where's Tara?" He scanned the room.

"Tara's getting ramen," I said. "You wouldn't believe how much money her dad gave her before she left."

"Guess what grandpa! I just caught a new Pokemon!" Garret said. He explained the story of the female Pidgey and her brother. He talked about how he was going to catch it, but Team Rocket got there first, and how his sister wanted to come with them, so she could see her brother again.

"Sounds like you have a long day. Promise me that after you eat, you'll go straight to bed. You're going to need all your energy to travel the Viridian Forest," Oak suggested.

Garret looked like he was about to ask him why before Gary walked and told him that an egg was found outside. He said he didn't know where it came from.

"Gotta go Garret, I'll tell your family you said hi!" Before Oak could sign out, we heard Gary call, "Hey Garret!" The screen went blank.

Garret turned to me. "I wonder what's waiting for us in the forest." I shrugged in reply. Tara opened the door carrying three ramen boxes. She had a cup tray in her other hand that held three sodas. She handed each of us one and we ate on our bunks. Tara claimed the top bunk on the right side of the room while Garret took the bottom bunk on the other side, and I took the bunk on top of him.

We sat and ate on our beds. We quietly chatted, and Garret and I told her about the forest. "Hmm," she said. "Sounds fun, can't wait!"

Danny and I rolled our eyes and she smiled. She got off the bed after she was finished and dug out two bowls. She filled them with Pokemon food and urged us to call our Pokemon out. In a flash of white, the Pokemon appeared on the floor. They quickly chomped on the food while Garret, Tara, and I settled into the beds. It didn't take long for sleep to find me, and when it did, I openly welcomed it. I was exhausted, but knew I would be ready for whatever tomorrow brought.

* * *

Well, I think this is my favorite chapter so far, next to the last one. Anyway, I'll be home sick for two days, so I should be able to get a good chunk of the next chapter done. Oh, and that other story that I said I would do, that was a while ago when I was on my Nancy Drew kick. I'm not saying that I won't still do it, but it might be a while, I have a good amount of the first chapter done already, I just need to get back in the spirit. Anyway, until next time!


	6. A Gastly Forest

Here's the sixth chapter in the story. This will be the chapter where the group goes into the Viridian Forest. I said before that I really liked last chapter, and I can only hope that this chapter will be as cool as the last one. Read, relax, and ENJOY!

* * *

_Female Narrator: Last time on Pokem__on…_

_Finally being able to ascend from Pallet Town, we realize that Garret needs more Pokemon to take on the Pokemon league. Through a hard process, we were almost mauled by Spearow, blown away by a Pidgey, and when all hope seemed lost, Bonnie came by. Catching both the flock and the unusually strong Pidgey, she doused Garret's flame of confidence down even more. But that itself was a blessing in disguise. Garret caught the willing sister of Bonnie's Pidgey._

_And now, with the continuation of Pokemon…_

_**

* * *

**_

(Garret's POV)

You wouldn't BELIEVE the afterglow of catching a Pokemon. It's an amazing feeling. And she liked us and all, but you could tell she missed her brother. It was weird, I've never seen a Pokemon that sad about losing her kin than that Pidgey. Not even a mother when she has to give up her baby to a trainer.

My new Pokemon was sitting on the window sill, staring sadly out into the streets. Tara was in the shower and Danny was still sleeping. It was around seven thirty. Bulbasaur was standing beside me, staring concernedly at Pidgey.

"She'll be okay, Bulbasaur. She just needs some time."

I had only had Bulbasaur for a short while, but his personality was rubbing off on me. Like the way he was when Bonnie had broken into the Lab when Tara was there, he scrambled on making Squirtle's bed, and then making sure Tara was okay. He just cared a lot, maybe a little too much. He acted pretty old for his age too, considering he was bred and not caught in the wild. I think Oak told me all the starters were six months old.

Tara stepped fully clothed out of the bathroom, hair tied up in a towel. She was wearing a short white sparkly skirt and a dark blue tank top. Her Squirtle popped up and ran to her, almost tripping on the way. Squirtle may have been the polar opposite of Bulbasaur. Squirtle was naïve and curious, and maybe a little nosey and inquisitive. Bulbasaur was more sensible.

Pidgey hadn't had a different mood since we got her, sadness was all I saw, but at least I knew she cared. She would make a great companion when she got over her brother, if she _ever_ got over her brother. I briefly wondered if Bonnie was having the same troubles with her Pidgey that I was. But her brother seemed to like fighting us; maybe he was more aggressive than her.

"I think you should call Pidgey back, gazing out the window is probably making it worse. I bet she wishes she would have never agreed to come with us," Tara said.

"If she was regretting what she chose, then she would have jumped out that window hours ago," I replied. But maybe Tara was right, I suppose we're the only way she can see her brother besides heading straight to Team Rocket themselves. Maybe she wished she would have gone with them instead of me.

I dug my Pokeball out and called her back. "Don't worry, you'll probably be seeing your brother soon," I said to the ball.

Daniel shuffled around in his bed before he got up to look at us. "You know, when Garret and I were alone we would have been out a half an hour ago," Tara joked.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to rest up for whatever waiting for us in the forest," he shot back with a smile.

Tara screwed her face up. "Oh, I totally forgot about that."

"I wonder what it is," I said.

"Me too," Danny replied.

Daniel showered as Tara and I packed. We fed out four Pokemon before Danny got out and I hopped in. Tara went downstairs to check out before we left. Danny and I were sitting in our room talking.

"What do you think will be in the forest?" Danny asked me, packing his stuff up.

"I don't know, maybe it'll be a super strong trainer that won't let us pass until we beat him," I replied. I honestly had no idea, but it was far worse than what I had thought. "What do you think it is?"

"I was thinking maybe it was a really strong Pokemon. I have relatives on this island and they said once a Hypno kidnapped this little girl and brought it into a forest," he replied.

"What's a Hypno?" I asked.

"You know Bonnie and Clyde's Drowzee? Well, Drowzee evolve into Hypno," he replied. "They're actually kind of cool. They like to use Hypnosis." Yeah, like I couldn't already tell. Drowzee had given us enough grief with its Hypnosis the first couple of days we were on our journey.

We heard the door open behind, and then close just as abruptly. It was Tara. "Alright, we're all checked out. Let's hurry up and leave, I want to get through the forest before the day ends."

"Calm down, Tara. We have two weeks to get to Cerulean City and your contest," I informed.

"Yes, but I need to get there right away, because I'm not registered yet, and if I don't register before the Thursday before the contest, then I won't get to participate."

Daniel shrugged his shoulder. "Okay, so we have a week and a half to get to Cerulean, trust me Tara, we'll get there on time," Danny reassured.

"Yeah, plus I think we should be ready for whatever we're facing in the Viridian Forest," I said.

"Whatever, as long as we go soon," she argued. "Besides, we're already checked out and we need to leave now to let someone else check in."

Danny and I rolled our eyes, but we complied. I grabbed my backpack, as did Daniel, and Tara grabbed her shoulder bag. She led us out of the Pokemon Center quickly and quietly. We said bye to Nurse Joy as we went out of the sliding doors. I once heard a rumor that she has, like, a million relatives that look exactly like her. That was one reason I was excited to leave, because I could validate that rumor once I saw more Pokemon Centers.

The sun was high in the sky when we got out there. "Hey," I said to Tara. "Aren't you going to introduce Daniel to your family?" I chuckled. Tara's brothers were the most…interesting people I've ever met. Tara smacked me on the arm.

"Shut up!" she said with a smile. "I know they're weird already, I live with them."

"Yeah," I said, trying to stop laughing, "But I bet they've never carried you out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on."

We made to the forest gate before one o'clock. From out side, you could see the lush upper canopy of the forest. It looked intimidating, and kind of scary. I suddenly felt frightened from whatever was in the forest. There were many possibilities, and all of them seemed pretty scary and dangerous.

"Well let's go!" Tara said cheerfully. She walked through the open doors and Danny and I followed reluctantly.

We went through the building and opened another pair of doors. We entered the forest. A lady came running up to us, screaming. "Help! Help!"

"Whoa, whoa. What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"It's them, the Pokemon," she replied breathlessly. "They try to pull you in, to make you lose yourself, lose yourself in nothing."

_**

* * *

**_

(Tara's POV)

We all stared straight into the trees as about ten floating balls of gas appeared out of the trees along with a few floating purple heads with two scary looking hands. They gave us sinister smiles. The lady beside us ran and screamed through the gate.

As the boys watched the lady leave, I kept my focus on the ghosts. Their eyes shined a sparkling, bright yellow, and then they all disappeared.

"Whoa," I said. "What was that about? Guys?"

When I turned around to look at the boys, they were gone, in fact, everything was gone. The Trainer Tips sign, the Pokemon fluttering through the forest, gone. The only thing left was the large expanse of land and trees. I started running, trying to escape the nightmare, but everything I passed looked the same. I started to panic. When I dug in backpack for Squirtle, I couldn't find him.

I was utterly and completely alone…

* * *

_**(Daniel's POV)**_

I felt sorry for the lady; I just never knew what she meant, until I looked back and the Pokemon were gone. I looked at Tara and Garret, and they just stood there, they looked like they were in a trance. I tried waving my hands over their faces and calling their names, but they just stood there and stared.

I looked back into the forest. I knew this had to be something those Pokemon did. The professor sure seemed to know a lot about what was happening. I thought that maybe I should call him.

"Hello," his familiar rasp said.

"Oak? We're in the forest and I don't know what's going on. Garret and Tara are just staring off into space and they will not move an inch."

"Ah, so you have found them," came his reply.

"Found what? What are they?"

"You'll just have to find out for yourself. Oh, and be sure not to look in their eyes, and if you do, keep your wits about you. You need to keep your sanity in a time like that. As for what it is, Danny, you'll have to that find out by yourself. This is your first assignment, and I'll be waiting for your first field report." He hung up. I let out a long sigh. How was this going to help? He didn't say anything about getting Tara and Garret out of their trance, and he didn't tell me what those Pokemon were. The only thing I had to work off of was not to look in their eyes, and what was this about a field report? I HATED writing with a passion.

I decided to follow the Pokemon, trace them back to their camp. I dug into Garret's bag and pulled out his Pokedex. I stuffed it in my pocket and went on my way.

**

* * *

**

(

_**Garret's POV)**_

I watched the Pokemon vanish into thin air. Everything seemed to whirl around me. I looked down and saw water splash against my ankles. The water got higher with every passing second. Soon it was up to my knees, then my waist. I started running. I ran to the tree and tried to climb it, but I felt an overwhelming weight push on my shoulders.

The flood slowly passed over my head, getting higher and higher. It was frightening. I felt like I was drowning, but I just wouldn't die. I even tried dying. I tried to swallow as much water as I could, but it still wouldn't work. My lungs were on fire. I felt the water sting them.

I spun around in the water slowly and opened my eyes. I saw gaping jaws racing towards me, baring their sharp scary teeth. It was a Pokemon. It was blue and very long, like a serpent. It was very scaly. It slithered through the water expertly, aiming straight for me. I closed my eyes and braced myself, but when I opened my eyes again, I realized I wasn't drowning anymore. The scary Pokemon wasn't there either. In fact, there was nothing there. It was just pitch black.

_**

* * *

**_

(Daniel's POV)

I followed a direction that the seemed most likely they would take. On the way, I saw not one Pokemon. It seemed like they were all hiding, hiding from the other Pokemon. I made a note of that.

Oak showed me how to do a report. He said that when I became a field researcher, it would be imperative for me to do field reports. He said that I should take a whole bunch of notes on my observations, things that are out of the ordinary. I always heard this forest was teeming with wildlife, but that wasn't the case now. I dug out my recorder that I barely ever used.

"Entry one, Day one. The indigenous Pokemon seemed to have found places to hide from the Pokemon over-running the forest. I don't know what's going on yet, but I intend to find out."

I looked up at the sky. It was dark, not like nighttime dark or cloudy dark, but like foggy dark. Only this fog was a dark, dark purple.

"Entry two, Day one. The bright day sky has been clouded by a very dark purple fog. Cause unknown."

I continued on down the path. The wind blew my hair around. I looked closely into the forest and I could swear I saw lights, a pair of them. They suddenly went blank. I turned around when I heard someone behind me. It was a person I'd never seen before. He stood there and stared at me. He unexpectedly yelled and collapsed to the ground.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" I asked bending down.

He didn't stop screaming. Suddenly, he turned to dust. The dust lay still until a soft breeze wisped it around a little bit. I jumped up and started yelling. I ran as far as I could, as far away from there as possible, but on the way I saw people. They all turned to dust too, right as I passed them. Their screams echoed around the forest. I collapsed on the ground and covered my head, sobbing. I felt a jolt of pain run through my body, worse than anything I've ever felt before. I looked down at my hands as they just disintegrated, slowly moving up the rest of my body. Soon, my whole body was gone.

_**

* * *

**_

(Clyde's POV)

We had to pass through the forest before we could get to Pewter. We could have flown, but Bonnie's Pidgey can't carry two, as strong as it is. We were lost, we knew it. We don't get lost often, but we were lost right now. I at least had my GPS.

"Ugh! Clyde! I think you need a new GPS system!" Bonnie said, annoyed.

"Bonnie, calm down. This GPS was designed by Team Rocket to avoid people while we sneak around. It's been very useful."

"Do you see any people in the forest, because I sure don't?!"

"Exactly, that means it's working."

"Ugh!" She turned around and crossed her arms.

I looked at my GPS. "Come on Bonnie, it says we need to go this way." I turned to her, but she stared blankly into the forest. She had a deep frown on her face.

"Bonnie?" I asked, walking up to her. I nudged her. "Bonnie? Bonnie, answer me."

I followed her gaze, but saw nothing in the forest. I looked up at the sky which was once a bright blue, but now a thick purple fog covered it. Something weird was going on here, and that thing, whatever it was, got Bonnie.

"Bonnie, you need to wake up!" I said, my voice starting to shake. "Bonnie!"

I turned my head the other direction. There was a whole army of Pokemon floating there. I recognized them, Gastly and Haunter. That explained the purple fog, and Bonnie's daydream. Confuse Ray. It also explained why no one was in the forest, and why there were no Pokemon I had seen.

They stared at me as their eyes started to glow. I shut mine quickly, but it was no use. I had already been exposed long enough to their attack. When I opened them again, they were gone, along with Bonnie.

"Dammit!" I yelled. The ground underneath me started to crack. It broke unevenly between my legs, and the two parts started slowly breaking away from each other. Soon I fell. The murky brown of the earth passed by as I descended. I kept on falling, I never hit anything, I just fell. After a few minutes, I saw the ground closing in on me. It got closer and closer until I hit it, and everything went black.

_**

* * *

**_

(Tara's POV)

I ran everywhere I could, looking for something, anything I could find. Humans, Pokemon, hell, even Team Rocket would have sufficed. I wanted to find something to tell me that I was still sane, something material besides the trees and soft ground. I didn't notice how soft the ground was until I tripped over a twig and started sinking through it. I brought an arm up to try to reach for a tree or a branch. I brought gobs of mud up with me. When I looked back at me legs, they were fully engulfed in the mud, and the rest of my body was ever so slowly slipping too. Soon, my head was the only thing left above ground, but that was also slowly sinking. My head was submerged, and everything went black.

I woke up to someone vigorously shaking me. "Hey, wake up, come on." I was lying on the ground, my clothing full of dirt. I sat up slowly, my head was killing me.

"W-what happened?"

"Come on," a boy said, picking me up bridal style. "We need to get you out of here." He had very short blonde hair with glasses. He was tall and muscular, but thin, with broad shoulders.

I had a headache worse than any headache I'd had before. It throbbed threateningly, like it was about to murder my brain. It took everything I had not to yowl in pain. "Please, make it stop," I said inaudibly.

"Make what stop," he whispered. That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

_**

* * *

**_

(Bonnie's POV)

It was terribly scary. I saw thousands of pairs of eyes stare mysteriously at me before going blank, and then Clyde was gone. When I turned to him, he wasn't there.

"Clyde?" I yelled. "Clyde? Clyde! I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I just don't like this forest. It's creepy and eerie, and…I just don't want to be here anymore."

I heard a twig snap somewhere nearby. "Clyde?" I said slowly, shakily. "Clyde, if you jump out at me, I'll kick your ass."

I heard a low growl come from the trees. I took a step forward cautiously. "Clyde?" I don't know why I asked if it was Clyde. Clyde doesn't growl like that. The growl got louder and a Pokmon leaped out at me. It started mauling me. It slashed at my face and chest, blood dripped from my open wounds. I recognized it as a Sandslash, the evolved form of Sandshrew. Sandshrew…like Clyde's.

It cut open my black bellybutton shirt in different places. I took one heavy blow to my head, and everything went black.

_**

* * *

**_

(Tara's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes to the boy that rescued me from the forest. "Wh-where am I?" I asked the blonde kid wearily.

"You're in a tree," he responded, setting a glass of water in front of me.

As my vision focused, I got a better look at where I was. I truly was in a tree. It was a tree house, but the first tree house I'd ever seen with plumbing. There was a sink and a fridge. He even had a small television in front of the bed I was laying on. I noticed a Pokemon standing in the corner. It had a human form, but was a pale blue with three tan bumps on its head.

"I'm Braden," he said, sitting down by me. "This is Machop."

"Macha," it said triumphantly.

"Tara," I replied. I also noticed Squirtle sitting behind me.

Braden smiled cutely. "He popped out of your bag sometime after we got here."

"How did you get me up here?" I asked.

He pointed to his Pokemon.

"Lye down," he said. "Rest. Do you know what happened to you?"

"I was standing at the forest entrance and these Pokemon showed up. Their eyes glowed, and then they vanished, in fact, everything vanished except the trees and the ground. I started running and then I sank into the ground, and that's the last thing I remember."

"Sounds like Confuse Ray," he said quietly.

"What's Confuse Ray?"

"It's a move Pokemon know. They use it to make illusions, to confuse people into thinking things that aren't real, but Gastly and Haunter don't usually travel in packs this big, it just doesn't make any sense."

"What are Gastly and Haunter?" I asked.

"They're Pokemon. They usually live in dark, secluded places where no one can find them. It doesn't make sense that they are looking for people to drive out, and with such a big crowd. They must have a leader, some Pokemon telling them to do this."

I heard a deafening screech from down below. I got up and looked out the window. A poor defenseless Pokemon was lying on the ground, injured. It was being harassed by the Gastly and Haunter that surrounded it.

"Cater," it cried solemnly.

"That's a Caterpie. They're pretty weak Pokemon. It doesn't stand a chance against a pack of anything really."

"We need to help it," I said.

"What do you plan on doing?"

I looked back down at it before running out the small door on the floor. He chased after me. "No, stop!" I didn't listen. No Pokemon deserved what was about to come to this poor defenseless Caterpie.

I lunged at the small Pokemon, covering its eyes, and I picked it up. It was injured pretty badly. Evidently the Gastly and Haunter tortured it before they were going to make it go psychotic. Squinting my eyes shut, I ran back to the tree. I reached Caterpie up for Braden to grab. Once I felt the pressure release, and hopped up on the ladder and climbed to the top.

"Ah jeez Tara, don't do that again. Enough Confuse Rays will make you go mental."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "But this poor little creature wouldn't have made it without me."

He huffed.

I made a little bed in the corner of the room for our new company. Braden dug out a shoebox and I got some dish towels from the cupboard. I laid her in the box and covered her up.

"You should catch her," he told me. "It would be the perfect opportunity, she's weak, she's sick, and she's sleeping."

He was right, those were good conditions for a capture, but did I have the heart? This poor thing had been through so much, I felt like we should've had a proper battle before I took this thing into domesticity. It probably loved its life right now, like Garret's Pidgey did. No, I would wait until it was healthy again, and it had a fair chance.

I shook my head. "Not yet."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

After he and I ate, I told him about my friends.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? We'd be looking for them right now. It's very dangerous for them to be out there, we need to go now." He left his dishes on the table and jumped out of the tree house, Machop by his side.

"Wait!" I yelled, following.

_**

* * *

**_

(Daniel's POV)

When I woke up, the sky was dark, not like the purple fog, but like genuinely dark, like evening. I would have guessed around six. My head pounded in pain. I checked to make sure I wasn't dust yet. When I stood, my legs and back ached. The forest floor was very uncomfortable. On top of it being dark, I couldn't see past the trees that were immediately around me.

I dug in my backpack for Charmander to light the way. The capsule opened and the white light produced my fire type Pokemon.

"Char! Char!" he chimed happily.

"Let's go Charmander," I told him.

We went off into the trees. After a few minutes of aimlessly wandering, Charmander and I made our way into a clearing, and lying in the middle of the clearing were Bonnie and Clyde. I ran over to them. I shook Bonnie hard.

"Bonnie, wake up!" She slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked tiredly.

"We need to get you and Clyde out of here," I told her, looking over at Clyde's motionless body.

"Clyde?" she asked inaudibly. She looked at her Team Rocket partner. She slowly got up, her body aching. She walked over to Clyde and knelt down beside him. She shook him gently. No response.

"You have to shake harder," I said. She shook a bit harder, still no response.

"Move over," I told her. I knelt down by Clyde and shook him vigorously. Once again, no response.

"Is he...," Bonnie asked worriedly.

"No, Confuse Ray doesn't kill, but he may be seriously hurt, we need to get him out of here."

I got up and started lifting his arms. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," she protested. "Who said anything about 'we'? Look, I appreciate you helping me, but this doesn't change anything between us. We can fend for ourselves."

I dropped his arms. "Well then good luck on your next encounter with the Gastly pack when you're carrying a lifeless Clyde alone." I started walking away.

"Wait," she said, I stopped. Bonnie sighed. "Do you know any good places to hide?"

"No, but it's a forest, there's bound to be something."

"You're forgetting that it's a forest run by Gastly. Don't you think that maybe they know every good hiding spot here?"

I thought for a second. "Yeah, but not if we're up high enough."

_**

* * *

**_

(Garret's POV)

"Garret? Garret! Wake up!" I heard Tara's voice cut through the darkness. I opened my eyes slowly, and a blurry blonde haired girl hovered over me worriedly. She grabbed one of my arms while another person grabbed the other one. They helped me up gradually, taking it slow. My head throbbed. After I steadied myself, and my vision focused, I could get a good look at the third person. He had yellowish blonde hair and the glasses on his face seemed a little too big.

"Garret, this is Braden, Braden, Garret," Tara said, looking at her feet. "Where's Danny?"

I shrugged. Last I saw of him was before I was hypnotized. For all I knew, he could have run out of the forest in shock.

"Well, we need to find him," Braden suggested. "Otherwise, the Gastly and Haunter will take care of him, and we don't want that to happen."

"What are Gastly and Haunter?" I asked. I reached for my bag to pull out my Pokedex, but it was gone. I gasped. "I can't find my Pokedex." I frantically checked my pockets in my bag, but no such luck. "Ugh! Grandpa's going to kill me!"

"Calm down Garret, I'm sure it's around here somewhere. You're not one to lose things," Tara reassured.

She was right, everything about me was spick and span, but the little red device was nowhere to be found. "I know I had it when I came into the forest," I told them.

"I don't know, Garret," Tara said. "Hey, where's Danny?"

I looked at her incredulously. "How would I know that if I've been here the whole time?"

"I don't know. I was put in that trance right here, but I ended up deeper in," I told him. "How would I know if the same didn't happen to you?"

"Well now you know that I fell asleep here and woke up here, so I obviously wasn't moved."

"Wait," Braden cut in. "You weren't originally asleep in the spot I found you in?"

I shook my head. "No, I was right here next to Garret."

"That's weird," he replied. "That means they can move humans. So some of the people that have gone missing must have been moved closer to their camp."

"But that doesn't explain why Tara isn't in their camp now," I said.

"Maybe something interfered while they were moving her, like a Pokemon, or another human that scared them away."

"Well then we need to find their camp if there are people being kept hostage there," Tara quietly suggested.

"We can't find it on foot," I stated. "We don't even know where the Pokemon are right now."

"He's right, we need to make a plan," Braden agreed.

_**

* * *

**_

(Bonnie's POV)

Danny and I ran around the forest, Clyde leaning on our shoulders. I didn't want to think of what would happen if we were caught by the pack of Gastly and Haunter.

"This way." Danny led us through the forest quietly, making sure we weren't seen or heard. I don't want to admit it, but I don't know what I would have done without him. Those things scared me, horribly.

As if they could smell or hear my fear of them, the pack formed a circle around Daniel and I. "Dammit!" Daniel swore quietly.

"What do we do now?" I asked him. "There's no place to run." He didn't respond.

"Danny?" I looked over at him. He stared off into space. That's when I noticed their glowing eyes.

"No!" I screamed. I rolled up into a ball and covered my eyes. Maybe it wasn't too late; maybe I hadn't caught their eyes. I heard a thud and peeked at Daniel, who had collapsed beside me, and Clyde who was lying face down on the ground. I dug into my pocket for my Pikachu. I called him out.

"Thunderbolt!" I yelled.

"Pika?" I heard him question, he was scratching his head. When I opened my eyes, no one was there except for Pikachu and me.

"Where did they go?" I asked myself. "Clyde and Daniel just vanished with the Pokemon." I looked up at the sky, and there was no mysterious purple fog there. For a second I wondered if they hit me with a Confuse Ray, but then that wouldn't explain why Pikachu was there with me. But if it wasn't a Confuse Ray then Clyde and Danny would be here too.

I wandered a little into the forest, looking for someone. Someone who would know what was going on, like a native to the forest, or even a police officer. I never thought I would see the day where I wanted Officer Jenny to come rescue me.

I stumbled into a clearing, Pikachu trailing curiously behind me. I peered at the sky and saw that it was a cynical shade of purple. I looked into the clearing and saw many people lying on the ground, unconscious. Looking to the left, I saw the crowd of Gastly and Haunter, floating in front of another purple Pokemon. I didn't recognize it. It was larger, and walked instead of floated. It had several purple spikes on its back and was kind of large. It had a menacing, mischievous smile.

I stepped casually to the side, but my foot got caught on a vine, and I fell to the ground, alerting the crowd. The scary ghost Pokemon all turned to look at me. I stared in horror as the larger Pokemon chanted and the crowd of ghosts all floated ferociously toward me.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu yelled, trying to get my foot unstuck.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!" I said breathlessly. Pikachu stood in front of me and charged electricity in his cheeks. He let out the power and the Pokemon coming to get me were all electrocuted. I slid my foot out of the vine and got up quickly. "Let's go Pikachu!"

Pikachu and I ran out of the clearing, but right behind us was the larger purple Pokemon. He pulled his large arm back and it looked as if it was engulfed in a shadow. It threw the punch at me and it hit me squarely in the back. I fell over. It grabbed me and Pikachu and drug us back to the camp.

_**

* * *

**_

(Tara's POV)

I don't know whose brilliant plan this was, but I was pretty sure it was going to get me killed. They made me lye on the ground as if the pack knocked me out, and then the pack was going to come and take me back to wherever they were waiting. While they were doing that, Garret and Braden would follow them. Maybe if one of them was in my position they'd realize how scary this was.

After a few minutes, the sky turned purple, and I saw them coming slowly towards me. I tried my best to pretend I was unconscious, but I was hyperventilating. Slowly and mysteriously, I was lifted into the air by an unseen force. My eyes snapped open when I felt nothing under me. Way farther ahead was the pack. They were the ones levitating me. I looked over at the direction Braden and Garret were in; they were following the pack quietly.

Within a matter of minutes, I was at the camp. They laid me down surreptitiously. They all surrounded me and started to chant. I felt myself falling closer into a very deep sleep. Thick purple clouds fogged in my head, and then all I saw was me standing in it. I couldn't see where I was going, or where I was, and I didn't black out, I was just there.

_**

* * *

**_

(Garret's POV)

Braden and I followed Tara and the pack back to their camp. We peeked over the bushes at them. They formed a large circle over Tara and chanted. After they had all moved away, I saw a large purple Pokemon raise its arms up into the air and yell. Shiny yellow orbs entered into Tara's body through her skin and came out almost as instantly. The orbs then entered the Pokemon and it looked full of energy. If Tara wasn't unconscious before, she was now.

"What is that?" I asked Braden, whom I earlier learned was a Pokemon Breeder.

"They're called Gengar. They are generally mischievous and sneaky, but this one looks…tribal. I've never seen them travel in groups as large as this."

"What's he doing to her?"

"It's called Dream Eater. It drains energy from the opponent and gives it to the user."

"Can it harm her?"

"Let's just say, we need to get her out of there."

He and I snuck around the other side of the bushes to where all of the people were. I suddenly noticed Danny along with Bonnie and Clyde amongst the crowd. Out of Danny's pocket jutted the Pokedex.

_So that's where it went _I thought.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Braden.

"Let me think, we need to get those people out without being seen," he reasoned.

"We could create a diversion," I suggested.

"Yeah, we could, but how would we get past Gengar? He doesn't seem to want to leave with his pack ever."

"We could create two diversions."

"We could, but the chances of our Pokemon making out of that would be slim."

"Let's focus on getting Tara and my other friend out right now, and come back for help later?" I suggested.

"That's a good idea."

While the pack was out, and Gengar was sleeping, we snuck into the camp. He grabbed Tara and lifted her up. I grabbed Daniel by the arms and started dragging him back into the bushes. We tried as hard as we could to wake them up. We shook and yelled, but nothing worked.

"They're in a very deep state of REM. It won't be easy to wake them up," Braden commented.

"Well, we need to keep trying."

Eventually, I got Danny awake. He slowly opened his eyes, and I saw a bit of purple drain from them.

"What's going on?" he asked. Then he remembered. "Oh my God, where's Bonnie?"

"Bonnie? She's in the camp, why?"

"I promised her I'd help her get Clyde out," he replied. I gave him a dirty look. "Hey, don't look at me like that. No one deserves what the pack is doing."

"Guys, Tara's waking up," Braden interrupted.

We looked over at Tara as she slowly stirred, opening her eyes. I caught another glimpse of purple drain from her eyes. She sat up, and then recognized us.

"I am never going to be the decoy again!" she yelled at my face.

"Well, thanks to you, we discovered something very important," I informed. I filled the two in about what Braden and I saw. He and I filled them in on the plan we were thinking about. They seemed to agree. Tara looked as if she suddenly remembered something.

"We left Caterpie at the tree house!" Braden mouth turned to a perfect 'o'.

"What's a Caterpie?" I asked.

"The pack went in that direction!" Braden exclaimed.

"Oh my God!" Tara yelled. She ran out into the forest, closely followed by Braden.

"Wait! Guys?" I yelled. I shot a glance at Danny. He shrugged, and then he and I ran after them.

"What's a Caterpie?" I asked, running right beside Daniel.

"It's a very weak Bug-Type Pokemon," he replied. "It wouldn't stand two seconds against a pack of any Pokemon this size."

I pulled my Pokedex out of his back pocket and glared at him. He said sorry and smiled. A few minutes later, we came upon a clearing. I looked up at a large tree when I heard a girlish scream. The pack of ghost Pokemon piled into a large tree house at the top of a tree. When I looked at the ground, I saw Braden, passed out, but beside him was a gray Pokemon that I assumed to be his.

"I'll help him, you get up there and help Tara," Daniel said, running over to where his Pokemon was kneeling. I jumped at the ladder and climbed to the top. I called my Bulbasaur out; there was no way we were getting out of this without a fight. When I reached the top step, I felt the cool touch of water against my hand. It flowed down the tree quickly. Tara must have had her Squirtle out.

Bulbasaur hopped inside the tree house and I followed suit. Tara was being surrounded by Gastly and Haunter. Squirtle was standing in front of her, breathing heavily, and in her arms, looking scared was what I assumed to be a Caterpie. It was green and tiny. It _did _look very weak.

"Bulbasaur," I called. "Use Leech Seed."

Bulbasaur's bulb opened up and it shot thousands of little seed all over the place.

"Squirtle, Bubble," Tara called. Her small blue Pokemon shot a bunch of large bubbles all over the place. They hit the Gastly and Haunter, causing them to back away. Squirtle and Bulbasaur kept firing at them, and the pack quickly piled out. Tara gave a deep sigh of relief. I walked over to her.

"Are you going to catch it?" I asked.

She smiled. "I already have." She told me a story of how before the pack got to the tree house, Caterpie must have crawled in her bag and tapped the Pokeball, because when she got back, it was on the ground, and when she opened it, Caterpie came out. Caterpie nuzzled up against her new owner.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard from down below. Tara and I walked over to the entrance. We peered down the door and saw Gengar ganging up on him. Braden was still unconscious beside him.

"Squirtle! Use Bubble," her turtle Pokemon inhaled and blew out several bubbles, hitting Gengar squarely in the chest. He turned to look up at us. This gave Danny a chance to get his Charmander out.

"Charmander!" he yelled. "Ember!" Charmander blew out several little flames that blew up around Gengar's feet.

I dug out another Pokeball from my pocket. I threw it in the air and out popped Pidgey. "Pidgey," I yelled. "Use Tackle."

My female bird swooped down at the Gengar. She went straight through it. I was dumbfounded.

"Garret, Normal type attacks don't work against Gengar!" Danny yelled.

Tara climbed to the ground along with Squirtle. Squirtle pelted Gengar with his bubbles as Charmander blasted Gengar with fire. I had Bulbasaur spurt a Leech Seed at him.

"Pidgey," I yelled. "Use Sand Attack!"

Pidgey swooped down to the ground and use her talons to scrape up dirt and flung it at the Gengar. Gengar covered its eyes and staggered backwards. Tara and Danny took the advantage and had their Pokemon attack. I looked to the outer edges of the clearing. I saw the pack just floating there, watching the scene.

"Attack it with all you've got!" I yelled. We pumped up the power a little more, and finally the Gengar fell. I stared at the pack, expecting an attack from them, but they just sat there, surprised, and I think a little scared. They quickly scattered, and the sky turned back to a clear blue.

_**

* * *

**_

(Daniel's POV)

Once Officer Jenny came and removed the unconscious people, we were escorted to Pewter City. We took Braden to the hospital, where he was revived. He had no recollection of what happened or how he was knocked unconscious.

Officer Jenny offered to pay our night at the Pokemon Center for ridding the forest of the Gastly. We politely declined. We had already been paid a lot of money from Viridian as thanks. We used our extra money for the hotel.

As for Bonnie and Clyde, well, as soon as they woke up, they were gone. They knew if they were caught waking up, Officer Jenny would have them put in jail for all their past crimes, but we knew that they were still in Pewter City because of what we herd outside of Viridian City.

And finally, I wrote my field report. It was actually kind of cool when I was finished. I had both Garret and Tara read it after I was done, they thought it was very good. I turned it in to Professor Oak, and he approved it. I got an A+. He told me to take it easy for a while, and that he would call when I got my next assignment. I was actually kind of eager.

Garret was raring to go meet the Gym Leader, but Tara and I told him to rest for a while. We had been through a big day, and it wasn't smart to push his Pokemon any more. But one thing was for sure, that day he challenged the Gym Leader would be interesting.

* * *

This was a LOOOOOOOONG chapter. Usually my chapters are around fifteen pages, but this one was nineteen. It wasn't one of my favorites, but I'm ready for what's going to happen next time, so be sure to check for that. Until next time!!


End file.
